Avatar: The Harbinger of Death and Destruction
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: Jake, a monster, a demon, a weapon of mass destruction. After saving New York, gets whisked away to somewhere else where he is all but a god
1. Chapter 1

Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover.

Chapter I – Harbinger of Death

"Ugh, what the…" Jake groggily opened his eyes and groaned.

What the hell happened?

He was in New York, killed that bastard Mercer, got blown up by a nuke…

"Oh, yeah." He growled and stood up. Now, he remembers, he was saving what's left of New York, and but was caught in the nuclear radius.

But where was he?

The first thing that came to mind was the bone-chilling breeze. Stranger still, that he was in a frozen wasteland. New York was in flames, no way can it be snowing to become this.

Confused, Jake activated his infection vision, thermal vision, and sent out a hunting pulse to find out if there are some life here.

Thankfully, there were no infected present but him. Thermal imaging indicates that no life forms are in the vicinity at this time. But the hunting pulse came back highlighting what appears to be a small village about three kilometers from here.

"Time to get to work." Jake sprinted to the settlement. If they posed no threat, then good; but if they did…

In under ten minutes, he was at the outskirts of the village. Strange, they look…primitive even by eskimo standards.

Not wanting to destroy a village filled with unknowns and probably innocent folk, he jogged to it and entered the settlement.

From the moment he entered town, the people eyed him warily. Jake could understand that but it was getting on his nerves.

"Anyone here the leader?" He asked gruffly and murmurs began to erupt.

Then a boy with a boomerang of sorts came up to him. "What do you want here?" He said threateningly that made Jake scowl.

"Where. Is. Your. Leader." Jake growled with every word, startling the boy.

"Sokka, wait!" A girl got between him and this Sokka before Jake could get to him.

"Sorry for my brother, he can be rash sometimes." The girl said sheepishly and elbowed her brother at the gut.

"Never mind that, do you know where I am?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"You're in the Southern Water Tribe, duh!" This Sokka was getting on his last good nerves. Jake just barely contained his transformation.

"Katara, Sokka, wait up!" A boy with arrow tattoos came up and stared at him.

"Um, who's he?"

"I don't know but Sokka's right. You're in the Southern Water Tribe." The girl, Katara said.

Southern Water Tribe?

"Where is New York?" Jake scanned his area. There were people working and some staring at him curiously. The animals were something to look at, though.

"New York? I've never heard of that." Katara thought about it and looked at Aang and Sokka who were both confused.

Jake sighed. Wherever he was, looks like he won't be going back to home but how did he get here. The last thing he remembers was the nuke engulfing him but how?

"All right. So who are you?"

"I'm Katara, this is Sokka." The boy pumped his chest up and threw his boomerang.

"I'm Sokka and I'm the best warrior in the Southern Water Tribe!" He held out his hand and waited for his stick to return. It did but it hit him on the head.

Katara snickered but Jake remained stoic.

"And this is Aang, the Avatar." She pointed to the boy with the tattoos.

"Hi, I'm Aang." He held out his hand and Jake stared at it then at Aang.

"What's an Avatar?" He asked, shocking the trio.

"What?!"

He said nothing. Jake asked loud and clear, no need or want to repeat himself.

"The Avatar is an agent of peace, a force of balance. How could you not know about him?" Katara waved her hands hysterically.

"Don't know and don't care so what's going on in this world?"

Katara couldn't believe it. Sokka couldn't believe it. Aang couldn't believe it. How could he not know the war?!

Before the three could express their surprise and outrage, an elderly woman came towards them and smiled.

"Gran-gran, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, Katara, we have a guest here, we shouldn't let him stay out here. Please, come inside and have some tea." She turned towards a hut and the three followed her.

Jake followed and entered the hut. It was all the confirmation he needed, wherever this place was, it was clearly not earth, or at least not his earth.

"Here, it'll warm your stomach." She handed him and cup of tea.

How could it warm his stomach when he didn't have one anymore but hospitality was hospitality. Jake drank it and it was good. The virus found it strange and compared it to other genomes of flora.

None were a match.

"Now, about that war…"

He had found out quite a bit. There was a centuries old war going on and there were four or rather three nations waging it. The Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation, the cause of it. The Air Nomads were wiped out but Aang was oblivious to it.

They explained the horrors of it but Jake wasn't impressed. Burning alive was pretty subtle way to go compared to being eaten alive, turned into a walking corpse, and mutating to a biological abomination.

After they were done, they waited for Jake to take it all in. They thought he would be traumatized but much to their shock, he said this.

"A war for a century, hundreds of thousands dead. Hmph, I expected more. Thanks for the tea." He set down the cup and was about to exit when Sokka got in front of him.

"How could you say that? People die everyday and you say you expected more?! What is this, a game to you?!" He was clearly upset.

"If it came down to it, I'd kill every last human and not even think twice about it. And I can do it in a heartbeat." With that, he shoved Sokka away and went out of the hut.

"You okay?" Katara helped her brother up.

"Yeah, I'll show him." Sokka was about to go after him but Aang stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. There's something about him that I can't put my finger on. And the way he said that, he's probably seen and did things that we don't wanna know about."

It has been a few days and Jake was still here. Aang had take Katara to ride some penguins and he was stuck here with Sokka giving kids a view of his look out tower.

Jake was standing at the side with a gigantic bison sleeping a few meters away. The first time he met the animal, it went behind Aang in fear. Even this world's fauna knows an alpha when they see it.

"This your tower?" Jake finally had enough of this. The tower was not strong, more like a snow castle made to look like a lookout.

"Yeah, it can stand anything."

"Uh, huh." Jake gave a light kick and it came tumbling down. The children laughed and Sokka's face was priceless.

Then Jake spotted a flare in the sky and furrowed his brow. This always meant trouble.

On a ship a few miles of the coast, a scarred teen was looking at his telescope with anticipation. He had finally located the Avatar.

"Wake my uncle and tell him…I've found the Avatar." He saw Aang jumping off the ship and he saw a village. "And I've found his little hideaway."

Jake waited for Aang and Katar, and sure enough, here they come.

"What was that flare?"

"Nothing." Aang scratched the back of his head but then he heard Jake's feral growl.

"Don't play dumb with me airbender." He snarled and Aang took a step back, feeling massive wave of dark energy coming off him, even more so than this entire war.

"We tripped a Fire Nation ship." Then black snow came falling.

"And it looks like they're coming." Jake smirked.

The next day, a black ship came crashing through Sokka's rebuilt tower and came out at least a twenty of black and red dressed soldiers with a scarred teen and an old happy-go-lucky looking man.

"I know you're hear, Avatar! Come out and I'll spare this village!"

"Who are you?" Aang came out of the crowd along with Katara and Sokka.

"Men, detain him!" The scarred teen said and three soldiers were about to go when something came crashing down at the center, creating a cloud of snow.

"So you're the Fire Nation I've been hearing about." The snow died down and there was Jake with his arms crossed and eyes boring holes into the men's heads.

Instantly, the old man felt something was off. Like a force equal or even greater than the avatar was here. "Zuko be careful of him."

"You, step away from this!" Zuko demanded and Jake scowled.

"You want the kid, take him for all I care." That shocked Katara, Sokka and Aang. "Destroy the village, I would've gladly killed everyone here slowly and fed their corpses to their children."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing, this man was more ruthless and dangerous than Azula.

"But, his job is to bring balance back so you won't be taking him. Leave now or you'll go home in pieces." Jake turned around and walked back to his spot but a wall of flame engulfed him.

Zuko and five other firebenders were showering this man with everything they got, directing it totally at him. How dare this moron insult him!

When they stopped, all expected Jake to nothing more than ash. Even the three who knew him first didn't think he'd survive.

Imagine their surprise when they saw him just standing there in the same position with no more than smoke coming off.

Jake turned around and his eyes were burning red. That scared the Fire Nation soldiers. One tried to attack him with his sword but Jake grabbed his arm and tore it clean off.

The man screamed in pain and clutched his stub that was his arm. Jake then punched the man's head, making it explode on contact.

Iroh saw this and felt a chill run down his spine. This man possess such strength he somehow knew that it wasn't full on.

The trio and the Water Tribe were looking on in shock. First, he withstood a torrent of fire from six firebenders, now, he killed one in brutal fashion without even breaking a sweat.

Seeing that he was being surrounded by six more, Jake did the thing he was best at – killing.

When they were about to attack, black spikes erupted from under them and impaled them. The soldiers screamed and then died as their blood gushed out from their wounds like rain.

Jake smirked. How do they taste anyway? The bodies began to melt. Flesh and bone were being dissolved and absorbed by his spikes.

Prince Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. His men were killed and now they were being melted down!

Aang, Katara and Sokka had to look away. This was just too horrible. War was one thing but this was gleeful slaughter that not even the Fire Nation deserved.

The soldiers were no more and the spikes receded. Jake searched through the memories and genetics and found out that what he had heard were true. This was not his earth, this was a different earth all together.

What's more is that all of them were firebenders. Imagine what fire could do for his abilities.

Experimenting a little, Jake snapped his fingers and a large wall of crimson flame exploded. 'This should be fun.'

The only thing on everyone's mind was fear. He killed without remorse now, he's a firebender?!

"Thanks for the meal, now burn." Jake waved his hand and a giant wall of flame raced towards the Fire Nation vessel.

Zuko was too stunned to even defend himself so Iroh had to step in. When he met the flame, he almost collapsed at the sheer power of it. Those behind him were instantly incinerated, even if they did manage to block it, it was too strong.

When it died down, only Zuko and Iroh was standing. The two looked back and saw that their men were turned to pure carbon with the look of death and pain forever etched on their faces. The front of their ship was smelted away.

'What power.' Iroh thought. It was just a wave of a hand and this was the outcome!

"I'd leave if you wanna get out of here alive." Jake chuckled and Zuko glared at him.

They left without a single word and Jake lowered his hand. When he turned around, he was met with the terrified faces of the people he protected and he smiled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Southern Air Temple

Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover.

This is a different Jake.

Book I – Water

Chapter II – Southern Air Temple

Katara and Sokka had no love for the Fire Nation. They were the reason why their mother was gone, possibly dead. They wanted this war to end but they didn't want the slaughter of them.

Aang was taught that all life was sacred. Meant to be treasured and preserved. That was the way of the Air Nomads, peaceful and pacifists. He knew that the Fire Nation was the cause of these hardships but that didn't mean they should die.

Horribly.

Apparently, this Jake had no problems with murder.

When Jake walked to them, the three got into their combat stances, ready to fight him. Katara with her waterbending, Aang with his airbending, and Sokka with his boomerang.

Jake scowled at this. He just saved them and this is how they repay him? "What are you doing?"

"Why did you kill them?" Aang demanded. "They were people too!"

Jake was about to retort when they heard a groan. They looked to the side and to Jake's amusement and the three's shock, a Fire Nation soldier was lying on the ground.

"Ugh." He looked up and immediately regretted it once he locked eyes with the monster that killed his comrades. His eyes were crimson red and he had this malicious smirk on, like he's thinking of a way to kill you in the longest and worst possible way.

Katara saw the way Jake looked at him and got between him and the soldier. "Jake, you already killed at least a dozen of them."

"So?" He walked passed her and picked up the soldier. "It's not like the world'll miss them. I sure won't." Jake gouged out the man's eyes and poured in hot flames into his sockets.

As he roasted from the inside out, Jake looked over to the horrified trio. "I know that you're leaving for the Northern Water Tribe to train. I want in."

Katara was shocked, how did he found out? "How do you know?"

Jake smirked. "Let's just say I know more than you let on." He threw the roasted body to some hungry wolves and they began to devour it.

The next day, Katara, Sokka, and Aang were saying goodbye to Gran-gran for their journey.

"We won't be long. We'll end this war." Sokka said enthusiastically and Katara nodded.

Gran-gran smiled and kissed her grandchildren's foreheads. "I know you will, please be safe."

Aang saw this and couldn't help but smile. He looked over to Jake who was brooding in the sun. Just thinking about what he did yesterday gave Aang the chills.

'Death.' Aang heard a ghostly voice that made him jump. What was that?

"Hey Aang, you okay?" Katara asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just nervous, I guess." Aang scratched the back of his head as they walked towards his sleeping bison.

"You sure he can fly?" Sokka was a little disbelieving of a bison could fly. That thing looked like a giant and it could fly?

Aang nodded his head proudly. "Yeah, just you wait, we'll be flying towards the skies before you know it."

"It had better be." A cold voice rumbled and they jumped when Jake was in front of them. After he demonstrated what would happen if they left him to his boredom, they were instantly inclined to let him join.

They didn't want what happened to the Fire Nation to happen to their tribe.

Despite the scare, Aang smiled at him like he hadn't witnessed his brutality. "You bet, c'mon!"

They climbed aboard Appa who was a little uneasy to have a literal monster on his back. But after some calming down from Aang and Katara, and some silent words from Jake, he got the message.

"Northern Water Tribe, here we come!" Sokka pointed south and Jake sighed.

"North's that way."

Sokka face palmed and turned around. "Northern Water Tribe, here we come!"

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang shouted and Appa rose up on his feet and Sokka and Katara looked excited.

Appa was about to jump into the skies like Aang said but much to the two's dismay, Appa just plopped down into the water.

"Congratulations, he can fly." Jake grumbled and crossed his arms.

"He's just a little tired." Aang defended his bison as they glided to the Northern Water Tribe.

The time goes on, the trio were actually curious on who Jake was. How did he become a firebender and what's with the strange outfit.

There was an awkward silence between them and Jake was sick of it. "Alright, I know you have some questions to say it."

Taking a chance, Katara went in first. "Who are you?"

"Jake but my real name is Lazarus. Jake is just a nickname." Jake or Lazarus shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you a firebender?" Aang asked, a little worried.

"No, well, until now."

"Wait, you weren't a firebender before? Then how the heck did you do all that?!" Sokka waved his hands hysterically. "You incinerated a boat load of soldiers and you say you're not a firebender?!"

"Well, it has something to do about what I can do." Jake smiled a sadistic one. He could just see the look on their eyes now.

"Then, what can you do?" Katara inquired curiously. The trio watched him closely and Jake did something that made them jump in surprise and lurch in disgust.

Out of his body came worm like things that engulfed his entire body. Starting from his feet, he took form of a Blackwatch soldier he consumed.

"I hunt, I kill, I consume, I become." He said in an unearthly voice. Jake then held up his hand and four menacing claws began to take form.

"I'm less than human." He changed to his armor form and flexed his claws. "But also more."

After his demonstration of scary powers, needless to say, the trio scooted away from him. Avatar or not, that was some scary things.

"As for how I become a firebender." Jake snapped his fingers and a giant inferno engulfed an iceberg, melting it. "Every living thing I consume makes me stronger. I gain their shapes."

Jake transformed into a beautiful woman making them go wide eyed. "Memories and powers." He changed into a Fire Nation soldier then back to his base form.

"I am the reason why there is a food chain and I am at the top of the primordial eco system."

After hearing and seeing what he could do, they were left to wonder only one thing – how many did he kill?

"So, how many people did you…" Aang couldn't finish his question because he would never kill.

"Killed, mutilated, shredded? Oh, lots. In my home, I was credited for causing over eight million deaths in just three weeks." He smirked and laid down on the huge saddle.

"Of course, there could be more."

Katara, Sokka, and Aang had their mouths hanging open in pure shock and dread. This man, this monster just claimed that he was responsible for millions of deaths in just three weeks. That was more that the entire war put together!

Not wanting to know more of his deeds, the trio just sailed until Appa could fly again.

After a run in with Zuko that resulted in Aang entering the Avatar state, he decided to visit his old home, the Southern Air Temple.

Katara and Sokka looked worried and Jake understood why. Aang never knew what happened to his people. And Jake didn't care, people were expendable.

"Aang, you've been gone for a century, things will be different." Katara tried to reason with him but Aang just shook his head.

"Yeah, that's the point. I've been gone a long time and I wanna know how things are." He said solemnly.

"Besides, I want you guys to know Monk Gaytso. He's really cool!"

Jake decided to explore this temple of Aang's while he reminisced. All in all, it felt just like New York. Oh, how he missed those times of mindless slaughter of Blackwatch and infected alike.

Traversing towards different sections on the site, he watched at Katara and Sokka desperately tried to hide the remains of Aang's brothers and sisters from him.

"Idiots." Jake jumped to where a skeleton was and guessed it was Gaytso. Poor guy must have gone down fighting. Well, at least he went down like a man unlike those so called Fire Nation and Blackwatch cowards.

"Gaytso…?" A saddened voice sounded behind him and Jake sighed. This was going to be hard for the kid.

Moving out of the way, Jake presented Aang with the image of his dead father figure. Upon seeing the remains of his beloved mentor and friend, Aang fell to his knees.

He…he was the last. The last of his people. They were all dead.

In a fit of grief, Aang entered the Avatar state and began tearing the temple apart.

Sokka was blown off his feet and only Jake and Katara were left standing. The former due to his weight and strength and the latter because of her grip around a pillar.

Eventually, Katara hugged a tearful Aang as he cried. "Shh, it's okay, Aang. It's okay."

All over the world, beacons signaled. The temple of Avatar Roku illuminated with a blinding light as with all other temples of previous avatars came to life.

Now they knew the Avatar had returned.


	3. Chapter 3 - Warriors of Kyoshi

Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover.

Book I – Water

Chapter III – Warriors of Kyoshi

A few days since Aang had discovered that truth about his people, he was starting to be like his old self. Jake could care less but Katara and Sokka were glad for that.

They even had a flying lemur aboard. It stayed away from Jake especially when he saw it as a tasty for later. Aang had named it Momo for some reason.

Really annoying.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Sokka asked as he looked through the map for the god knows how many times.

"Relax, where we're going is near water." Aang said that made completely no sense seeing as they were in the middle of the ocean.

"You had better be right about this, Aang. Because if not, then the next Avatar will be next on my list." Jake growled and looked down at the endless stretch of water.

Katara, who was sowing Sokka's pants glared at him. "If you kill him, then who will stop this war? You?"

"No, I would rather watch each and every one die by my claws than save this world. Personally, I wouldn't care less if any of you died." Jake said calmly.

"Jake, how can you say that? Life is sacred." Aang tried to reason with him but Jake just laughed.

"Clearly, you have no idea what you're talkin' about, airbender. Life is nothing to me but a plaything to keep me entertained. Either by hacking or slicing, I don't care as long as they cause a good laugh."

That deflated Aang pretty quick.

"Hey, Katara watch what I can do." Aang said after a moment of silence and spun his marbles his airbending.

"Uh, that's great Aang."

"But you're not looking."

"Yeah, that's great." She was still sewing Sokka's pants and Aang slumped in his seat.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. Girls need to have their space when they're sowing." Sokka waved Aang off and Katara glanced at him.

"And what does me being a girl have to do with sewing." She asked nicely but Jake detected a tone of annoyance in there.

"Simple, girls are better at sewing and fixing things than guys. Guys are better at hunting, fighting, things like that. Just the natural order of things right Jake?" He turned to Jake who was smirking.

"Katara, your thoughts." Jake mumbled and Katara glared at Sokka.

"Oh look! Your pants is done, I sure fixed it right?" She threw it at her brother who immediately apologized.

"Hey, c'mon Katara! I'm sorry, please I can't go with a hole in my pants!" Sokka stuck his hand out of the hole in his pants.

"Relax, Sokka. Where we're going, you don't need pants." Aang said and they descended to an island.

"Well, about goddamn time." Jake jumped off Appa when they landed and he gave a sigh of satisfaction at the feel of solid ground again.

"Yeah, great. So, why are we here again?" Sokka asked out loud and a giant fish broke water.

"For that, elephant kois. I've been dying to ride them. Katara, you've got to watch me." He began to strip all but his underwear and dived in the water.

"COLD!"

Jake shook his head and Sokka twirled his finger around his head.

Aang was riding the giant fish and Katara was amazed, Sokka was bored, and Jake was even more bored. This day could not get any worse.

Just then, the kois were being sucked under by something and Sokka saw that there was something big under the water.

"Aang get out of the water!" Katara and Sokka were waving at him to come back but Aang was being an idiot and thought they were cheering for him.

When he turned around, he saw a giant black fin and ran full speed to the shore line straight into Sokka.

"What was that?" Katara looked back at the water and looked over at a fully dressed Aang.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's leave and find some real kills." Jake walked to the forest and disappeared from view.

"You know, I think it would be best of we leave him here." Sokka said and then they were ambushed by some mystery assailants and were tied up.

"Or we could stay here for a while."

Jake saw what happened and walked back to the forest. "Their mess, they clean it up."

"You three have a lot of explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you to the unagi!" Strange voices demanded.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka shouted and got his blindfold taken off. What he saw confused him, girls?

"Why are you here, where are the men that ambushed us?"

"There are no men, we ambushed you." The lead girl pointed to herself and her fellow warriors, causing Sokka to scoff.

"Pfft, yeah right. Like a bunch of girls can take us down." Sokka was grabbed by the clearly annoyed leader.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

"Wait! Don't listen to him, he's just an idiot." Katara said, glaring at her idiotic brother. Really, he just had to pick a fight.

The lead warrior softened her grip and glared at Sokka.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and this is where you end up." A cruel voice chastised and they looked up to see Jake standing on top of Avatar Kyoshi's statue.

"Get down from there!" An old man said and Jake jumped off only to land crouching down.

"Sokka, you just had to open your stupid mouth." Jake glared at Sokka.

"Hey, they just caught me off guard."

"It was my fault." All eyes turned to Aang. "I just wanted to ride the elephant koi. I'm sorry if we caused trouble."

"Then how do we know if you're not Fire Nation spies. Kyoshi Island has stayed out of the war this far and we intend to do so." The old man said.

"Wait, this island's named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi." Aang said excitedly while the townspeople laughed.

"Ha! Avatar Kyoshi died centuries ago. How could you possibly know her?" He challenged Aang and Jake stood with a bored expression, much to the trio's despair.

"I know because I'm the Avatar." That shocked the Kyoshi residents.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a century ago." The lead warrior said and Aang nodded.

"Yep, that's me."

"Throw these intruders to the unagi!" Finally fed up, the old man commanded his warriors to throw them out.

The Kyoshi warriors drew their fans and advanced at Jake. He grinned in anticipation for a slaughter but Katara intervened.

"Jake! Do not kill them! Aang, do your airbending before he slaughters the whole island!" Katara looked at Aang who realized the gravity of the situation, flew up in the air and landed gracefully in front of a disappointed Jake.

"Hmph, next time."

Mumbling started as the Kyoshi citizens gasped at Aang. "It's true. You are the Avatar."

"And check this out." Aang spun his marbles in his palm and the townspeople went wild. One even had a seizure.

New spread across the island and eventually got towards to Prince Zuko.

"The Avatar's in Kyoshi Island?!" He asked and the messenger nodded. "And is that firebender with them?" Another nod and Zuko narrowed his eyes.

That firebender proved to be powerful, dare he say it, even more powerful than his father. A single wave of his hand reduced his soldiers to carbon, that was not going to happen again.

"Uncle, ready the rhinos. We're going after him." He went to the armory and Iroh looked at his nephew's food.

"Are you going to finish that?" He was about to grab the delicious looking fish but Zuko came back.

"I was going to save it for later!" He got his fish and Iroh pouted because he didn't get the fish.

Days passed and they still haven't gone. It was getting on Jake's nerves. Aang was showboating with his fangirls, Katara was being jealous even if she denied it, and Sokka was having his ass handed to him by Suki.

Today, he was with Sokka who was miserably trying to fight with Suki. Again.

"Wow, Sokka. You've gotten better." Suki snickered at Sokka's pathetic position. His hand and foot tied together with his belt.

Jake shook his head and went towards the pair. "Sokka, rule number one." Jake picked him up and threw him to a chair. "Never underestimate your opponent like how you almost made the mistake of underestimating me."

Sokka shivered slightly. Yeah, that would've been ugly.

"Now, time to show you how a real man fights." Jake smirked and motioned for the Kyoshi warriors to attack him all at once.

After a few minutes, the girls were on the ground, groaning in pain. "That concludes today's lesson. Let's go."

A day later, Zuko landed on the far beach and led a rhino squad to the town. "I want the Avatar alive! Burn the whole village down if you have to!"

Sokka was training with Suki and had begun some real progress. Even developing a mutual respect and attraction to one another.

He blocked he strike with his wrist and she smiled. "Not bad." To which he also smiled.

"Suki, firebenders have landed on the shores!" A warrior said and Suki amd Sokka widened their eyes in surprise.

"What?!" They said at the same time and raced to alert everyone.

"Suki, go! I'll get Aang and Katara to help!" She nodded and they both went on their own for now.

"Aang, Katara, the Fire Nation has landed and on the way here! We need to help!" Sokka exclaimed and the two sprung to action.

"I knew we stayed here for too long." Katara sighed and went out to see a battle raging on.

Aang and Katara tried to put out the fires as best as they could while Sokka was fighting with the Kyoshi warriors.

"We need Jake! Where is he?!" Katara knew they didn't have a choice. Either they let Jake loose or the entire island burns.

"Avatar, surrender and I'll be sure to leave this place unharmed!" Zuko pointed at Aang and he got into his fighting stance.

"You want me, come get me!" Aang threw an airblast at Zuko who dodged and blasted flames at the air nomad.

The village was burning and the Kyoshi warriors were having trouble with the Fire Nation soldiers as it is.

"Sokka, get out of here. We'll hold them off for as long as we can." Suki said to Sokka, both were hiding behind a burning house.

"What? No! We're not leaving you here. You showed me there was more to girls than just girls and I'm sorry if I didn't treat you like the warrior you are."

"Sokka, I am a warrior." Suki kissed his cheek. "But I'm also a girl too."

The water tribe boy blushed as Suki took off to help in the fight. Feeling a little guilty for abandoning them, he grudgingly looked for Aang.

"Katara, we need to go!" She nodded, although sadly.

"Aang, we need to get out of here!" She shouted at Aang who was gliding across the village, watching it burn before his eyes.

He landed in front of her and sighed. "We can't just leave them."

"Aang, I know this is difficult but we have to go. If we leave, Zuko will follow us and leave Kyoshi island." Katara tried to reason with him.

Seeing the destruction their mere presence was causing proved hard for Aang. "I'll get Appa."

"Avatar, this is your final warning! Surrender!" Zuko shot a stream of fire towards the trio but was blocked by Jake.

"You again. You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Every firebender stopped in their tracks and looked at Jake with fear.

Zuko felt as if he was staring into the eyes of a demon. This man possessed such power and he took extremely great pleasure in making others suffer.

Even more so that his father and sister and they were borderline insane, but this…

This is pure evil.

"You." Zuko growled and got into his fighting stance as well as his soldiers who were a little wary of facing against Jake.

"What is he doing?!" Suki was about to help him when she was pulled back by Sokka.

"Suki, no. I've seen the things he can do and they're not pretty to say the least." He said as he dragged a struggling Suki while being followed by Katara and Aang.

"What do you mean? He's against the Fire Nation!"

"When we met him, he reduced about ten firebenders to carbon by a wave of his hand and that's not even remotely the worst part." Katara said as they grabbed cover.

Jake had a smirk on a shook his head. "Well, we all know how this is gonna end." Flames engulfed his arms and the men backed away slowly. "So, eenie meanie minie mo, which one will be the first…to…GO!"

Flames of apocalyptic proportions engulfed them all as Jake laughed insanely.

Zuko and some of his men managed to evade the blast but two were not so lucky. Once the flames died, there was nothing but two slabs of human shaped charcoal and the sound of Jake's chuckling could be heard above the stunned silence.

After seeing what Jake can do, Suki and the rest of Kyoshi's citizens were left speechless and fearful. The man had decimated the Fire Nation in ways not even the Avatar could do. And he was more likely insane judging from his laughter.

"Four left. You're about to get effed." Jake said darkly and morphed his hands to flaming claws.

While Zuko was brave enough to face him down, he was not prepared nor will this world be prepared for the fate that awaited them.

Jake pounced one soldier and savagely began tearing the very flesh from his bones while the soldier screamed and begged for help.

With every cut, the flesh was being roasted. The smell of cooked flesh filled the air as Jake finally ended the man's life by consuming him.

Whatever motivation Zuko had was crushed by the brutal fashion his men died. Roasted and torn apart was where he drew the line. Sounding a long over due retreat, he and what's left of his men left the island.

"Hmph, when can I find a real challenge?" Jake grumbled and turned on his heel to the trio whose faces where a noticeable green.

"Hey, c'mon! Let's go and find some more people to kill!" Jake made a dash for Appa while the rest were stating at him.

"Spirits, what is he?"

"A monster."


	4. Chapter 4 - Avatar Roku

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**Book I – Water **_

_**Chapter IV – Avatar Roku**_

It had been a few weeks since Kyoshi. They met a mad king from Omashu which ended in Aang being reunited with a very old friend, namely the king.

And they had to rescue a village being terrorized by a spirit named Hie Bei. Then Aang was called by the previous Avatar's dragon to go an island in the Fire Nation.

It took some convincing but Aang finally agreed to take Sokka and Katara along. Jake just wanted to go because it was where things got real.

"Fire Nation territory. Finally." Jake said darkly and licked his lips.

"C'mon boy, we got a long way to go. Faster." Aang commanded his bison and Appa complied.

Zuko, who had gotten wind of the Avatar entering The fire nation, was chasing him bit Iroh was not happy.

"Sailing into fire nation waters. Of all the things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Iroh knew that entering fire nation territory again would spell death to his nephew.

But Zuko wouldn't listen.

"I have no choice uncle." Zuko was determined to get the Avatar. No matter the cost; even if it meant death.

"Have you completely forgotten the Fire Lord banished you?!" Iroh's face softened to concern for the nephew he calls son. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar, uncle. My father will understand."

"You give my brother too much credit. And have you forgotten what kind of friend the Avatar has with him?" Iroh asked.

The old man may be powerful but not he, not the fire lord, not even the Avatar could stand up to that boy.

Zuko clenched his fists in anger. He lost precious crewmen to that monster. "No, I haven't." Zuko looked into his spy glass and there they were. "There. Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

"Aang, we got company!" Katara shouted.

"Yeah, and it's gaining!" Sokka panicked.

"So, the young prince comes back to play."Jake chuckled and sent a strong flare into the sky, signaling for them to attack.

Zuko say the blood red flame that could only belong to that monster of a bender and called on the catapult. Iroh covered his nose and tried to fan away the stench.

"Ugh, really Prince Zuko, could you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

Ignoring his uncle's complains, Zuko lit the tar ball. "On my mark...Now!" One crewman sliced the rope and the fire ball flew towards Appa.

"Incoming!" Sokka hollered and Jake smirked.

Really, this is the best they could offer? Holding up his hand, an even bigger fire ball engulfed the smaller one before dissipating.

But the stink stayed, much to their annoyance. "We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another stinker at us!" Katara said as she and the others covered their noses.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?!" Sokka asked and Aang nodded.

"Yeah, but there's one problem." Jake looked to where Aang was and smiled evilly.

Zuko's eyes widened in recognition. "A blockade."

"Technically, you're still in earth kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh tried to reason with him but Zuko just stared blankly at him.

"If we fly north, we can slip past the blockade." Aang suggested but Katara shook her head.

"There's no time."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous."

"And that's why we're going with you."

"Let's run this blockade!" Sokka said enthusiastically and Momo ran up to Aang's head.

Smiling, Aang turned to Jake. "Hey, Jake. You ready?"

"By the time we pass the blockade, it'll be nothing but smoldering slag and charred bodies." He shot a giant fire wall into the sky, letting others know of the superior being they were up against.

When Iroh saw the sky burst into flames, he knew there was no way they could survive now. He had to convince the prince to withdraw but he refused.

On the lead blockade ship, Commander Zhao looked at the blooded sky before the flames disappeared. He saw the flames erupting from the bison and that could only mean two things.

One, the avatar has mastered and perfected firebending. Or two, he had a firebender more powerful than history has ever seen.

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?"

"Shoot down the bison, and bring me the Avatar."

"But sir, there's a fire nation ship out there. One of our own, what if they're hit?"

"So be it, it belongs to a traitor." Zhao knew that Prince Zuko was aboard that ship and could care less about what happened to him. He would've preferred to capture him alive but being drag down by his own ship to a watery grave was the next best thing.

The blockade fleet readied their catapults, loaded and primed at Appa. "Now!" Zhao unleashed the massive barrage of fireballs at the bison.

"Jake!" The three shouted at him and Jake smiled, baring his teeth.

The viral monster raised his hands and a very very large fire tornado engulfed the fireballs, destroying them. Jake laughed in glee and then moved the tornado forward.

Zhao and his men were at a loss. How could the Avatar be that powerful or better yet, if he did have a firebender with him, how in the heck is he that powerful?!

"Evade it! All ships break formation!" Zhao commanded and some of the ships got to safety while most were...

The sounds of men screaming and ships exploding filled the air as the fire tornado seared them all to hell. By the time it was gone, the ships were all but melted metal and were sinking. Barbecued remains of the men floated in the water.

Zhao had a look of rage on his face. His blockade reduced to literal ashes. His men were horrified at the fates of their comrades but the worst of all was the evil laugh coming from the bison.

"HAHAHAHAHA! IS THIS THE MIGHTY FIRE NATION! HAHAHAHAHA!" That sinister voice echoed over the vastly silent landscape as it flew towards fire nation territory. Forever burned into the memories of the fortunate survivors for the rest of their lives.

That is, until they faced death itself.

Zuko, upon seeing yet another massacre, clenched his fists in rage. So many fire nation soldiers lost because of that monster.

With the blockade destroyed, Zuko steamed ahead but the remaining ships were firing on them. It wasn't long before the engine was hit.

"Sir, the boarding party is assembled and awaiting your command." The officer said and Zhao held up his hand.

"Wait, cut the engines and let them pass."

"Sir?"

"He'll lead us to the Avatar. And the one responsible for this." Zhao knows he couldn't beat whatever the one who decimated his blockade was, maybe he could coax him into joining the Fire Nation.

Zuko's damaged ship steamed pass Zhao's and the two met eyes before breaking.

Hours went by and the three children were getting tired, especially Appa. Jake was still grinning at his handiwork. He couldn't believe it was that easy.

Blackwatch was more entertaining than these weaklings.

"Jake, don't you get tired of killing? You know, just to stop it, maybe live in peace." Aang said and that actually got Jake's attention.

"Aang, it's not that simple. I was made into this and, well, I kinda enjoy it really." He laughed, but this was hollow compared to the ones before, this was of sorrow.

"I did once but...that was a long time ago." Jake said softly, his head hung low.

Aang and Katara noticed this and had to wonder what could he possibly mean by that.

Then Momo shot up and pointed towards something. Aang looked over and smiled widely.

"There it is, the island that Avatar Roku's dragon took me." Aang pointed to a crescent shaped volcanic island and Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a temple built with a volcano next to it. You don't see that everyday." Jake, once he was out of his memories, chuckled.

Appa landed in a clearing and once everyone was out, he plopped down sleeping.

"Good job boy. Rest up, you've earned it." Aang scratched his best buddy's head.

"Aww, are you tired?" Katara massaged Appa's belly making him grunt at the tickle.

"Nope, I'm good. Rested and ready to take on some firebenders." Sokka said stretching, thinking Katara was talking to him.

Katara turned around and stared at her brother. "I was talking to Appa."

"Yeah, well. I was talking to Jake."

Jake, who had been standing at the side with Momo at his head eating an apple, looked at Sokka like he was an idiot to drag him into this.

"I thought there were gonna be guards here. Not like this." Jake felt insulted. This was fire nation territory and they didn't even had a single guard here!

"Maybe they're having a break?" Sokka said and the others gave him a blank stare.

"Well, let's go. No guards mean no trouble." Katara said that made Jake frown.

"Or the fun."

The three entered through the front door while Jake went in by...other means. While Jake entered the temple his way, Aang along with Katara, Sokka, and Momo walked to the front door.

"Looks abandoned. Maybe the fire nation left the temple years ago." Katara suggested and the two boys shrugged.

"C'mon. It's almost sun down, we can't afford to stay here for much longer." Aang said and the three made a dash for the entrance.

Once they entered the temple, they began to creep slowly as to not attract attention.

"Wait, I think I heard something." Sokka said, making Aang and Katara worried.

Turning around, the trio spotted five old men dressed in red robes.

"We are the fire sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar." The one in the center said.

After hearing this, Aang smiled. Thinking they had found an ally. "Great! I'm the Avatar."

"We know." After he said that, all five of them shot flames at Aang. He managed to deflect them and bring the once guardians to the ground.

"I'll hold them off, RUN!" Sokka and Katara ran away while Aang ran in a different corridor.

"We can't let him contact Avatar Roku. If he does, there's no telling how powerful he could become. Split up and find the Avatar." The leader said and the sages spilt up.

Sokka and Katara were running until they met up with Aang. "Follow me!"

"Do you even know where you're going?!"

"Nope!" He rounded a corner but quickly turned back. "Wrong way!" Aang bolted past them and the two saw why.

A fire sage was at their tail. "Wait! Come back!"

After a while of chasing, Aang and the others were cornered at a dead end with the fire sage behind them.

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend." He said holding up his hands but the three weren't convinced.

"Firebenders are not out friends!" Sokka angrily accused while he took out his boomerang, and Aang and Katara got into their fighting stance.

The fire sage came towards them but instead of a fight, he bowed before Aang. "A great honor, Avatar. I know why you are here."

"You do?"

Standing up, he nodded his head. "Yes, you wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

Aang looked skeptical, as did Sokka and Katara but they had no choice. "Okay, who are you?" Katara asked.

"I am Shyu, now hurry." Shyu removed a lamp where a small hole was. The fire sage firebend it open.

They entered the passage way just in time to avoid the other fire sages.

"Avatar Roku once called this place home. He carved these secret passages from the magma." Shyu explained as they travelled to the sanctuary.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked and the older man shook his head.

"No, but my grandfather did. The fire sages were loyal only to the avatar. When Roku died, we eagerly awaited for his successor's return. But he never did." He said with a twinge of sadness.

"They were waiting for me?" Aang stopped and looked down. Sokka wrapped his arm around Aang shoulders.

"Look at it this way, you're only a hundred years late." This caused Aang to glare at him.

"The others sages lost hope that the avatar would ever return. When fire lord Sozin started the war, we were forced to serve him. I never wanted to serve the fire lord. When I learned of your return, I knew I had to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping me." Aang smiled and bowed slightly. Shyu smiled too.

"We'll follow the stairs to the sanctuary. From there, you can contact Avatar Roku." They climbed the stairs and once they got there Shyu gasped.

"No."

What's wrong?" Aang asked

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed."

"Can't you just open it like what you did with that door?" Katara asked but Shyu shook his head.

"No, only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open it alone. If not, all five fire sages must open it simultaneously."

Aang was saddened at this. "Where's Jake when you need him?"

"Jake?" Shyu raised an eyebrow.

"Jake is a very powerful firebender. On our way here, he incinerated an entire fire nation blockade to slag and ash with just a push of his hand." Sokka explained and Shyu looked stunned.

"Back to the point, how are we gonna get Aang in?" Katara said, breaking Shyu out of his thoughts.

Then Sokka got an idea, even with a lamp over his head. "I think I can help you out with this"

"Uh, you kinda' lost me there, Sokka." Aang said.

Zuko was boarding a small raft. He knew Zhao was following him to the Avatar, that much was certain thanks to the giant smoke trail his ship was creating.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow it while I use it as a cover." Iroh scowled but nodded.

As Zuko disembarked, Commander Zhao could something was wrong. The ship was heading in just a straight direction and it raised suspicion. The prince was up to something, Zhao could feel it.

"It's a trick I learned from my father." Sokka was tying up five bags filled lamp oil. "I pour some lamp oil in animal skin bags, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine then ta-da, fake firebending."

"You really outdone yourself, Sokka." Katara smiled at her brother.

"Yes, this might actually possible."

Jake was lurking in the shadows, just the way he likes it when he hunts. Aang and the others were having trouble with five old bastards but it was their problem.

Old men proved unsatisfying prey. Not to mention they taste stale.

"Hah, wish you were here." Jake muttered then disappeared into the shadows again.

Sokka was putting his bags in the slots while the others kept watch. "The sages will hear the explosion when they go off so you must enter the sanctuary as soon as those doors open." Shyu said and Aang nodded.

"Sunset's almost here, we don't have long." Katara informed. "Aang, you ready?"

"Definitely."

The group got to a safe distance and Shyu lit the bombs. They waited and then the explosions came. Aang rushed in but to their surprise, the door was still closed shut.

"It didn't work." Shyu sighed.

Frustrated, Aang began a barrage of air on the door. "Why! Won't! It! Open?!" With every word, his bending became more aggressive.

Katara grabbed his shoulders. "Aang, stop. This won't solve it."

"I'm sorry you guys came here for nothing." Aang said dejectedly as Sokka came to the door.

"I don't get it. That blast seemed as strong as any firebender I've seen. Well, maybe not for Jake."

Then Katara had an idea of her own. "Sokka, you're a genius."

"Wait, how is he a genius? His plan didn't work." Aang stated confusedly.

"C'mon Aang, let the girl dream." Said a smirking Sokka. He didn't expect that compliment coming.

"You're right, it didn't work. But it looks like it did."

"Did the definition of genius changed in the last hundred years?" Aang asked and was answered by a chilling chuckle.

"Guess so."

They were startled out of their minds when Jake dropped from out of nowhere.

Shyu guessed this was Jake, which caught him by surprise. The one the Avatar claimed to be more powerful than him, the one who reduced a small fire nation fleet to slag, was a boy?

But there was more. The moment Shyu saw his eyes, the rogue sage felt a chill run down his spine. Those eyes, predatory, merciless. Brimming with animalistic brutality and psychotic glee.

How could the Avatar be friend with this wolf in sheep's clothing?

"Jake, where have you been? We lost you back there." Katara asked to which Jake shrugged.

"You don't wanna know. But enough about that, the sages are coming. You better think of something fast before, well, you know what happens next." Jake chuckled that unnerved Shyu.

Then, Jake turned to Shyu with a vicious smirk. "Ah, and who is this?"

Aang stood by Shyu's side. "This is Shyu. He helped us get here, he's a friend." But that just turned Jake's smirk into a childish grin.

"Shyu, is it? Nice of you to help, your fate will be spared. Your friends, however, They won't be so lucky."

"Come quick! The Avatar is inside!" Shyu called the oncoming sages.

"How did he get in?!" The lead sage asked. How can an inexperienced avatar enter the sanctuary?!

"I don't know, but look at those scorch marks, and down there." Shyu pointed to the floor and there was a shadow moving inside.

"Quickly, open the door! We must stop him before he contacts Avatar Roku!" They all took positions and fired continuous fire blasts at the door, oblivious that the Aang, Katara, and Sokka hiding behind the pillars.

Where was Jake? Where monsters hide.

Once the doors were opened, Aang prepared himself. The sages expected the boy but they got Momo.

"It's the Avatar's lemur. We've been tricked!" As soon as those words left his mouth, the trap was sprung.

Shyu, Katara, Sokka, and Momo restrained them. "Now, Aang!"

Then Aang came but in Prince Zuko's hands. "He's coming with me." The sages broke free of their captors and tied them to some pillars

"Close the door! Quickly!" As Zuko was about to leave with Aang saw his friend tied down and that was reason enough to break free of Zuko and made a mad dash to the sanctuary.

Dodging fire blasts left and right, Aang managed to get in by the skin of his teeth just as the doors were about to close.

"He made it!" Katara cheered then a light emanated from the door.

Aang was in the room and there was Avatar Roku's statue. "The light touches the statue and I can talk to him. Okay."

Outside, Zuko and the sages all drew fire blasts at the seal but the door remained closed shut from the inside.

Katara and Sokka smirked at their failure. They couldn't get to Aang.

"Why isn't it working, it's sealed shut?!" Zuko growled in rage.

"It must've been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us interrupting." Zuko's rage only flared. He couldn't get to his prize until this was done and worse, that monster is here in this very temple.

Zuko turned around and glared at Shyu. "You."

Aang was pacing back and forth, waiting. Waiting for something to happen. He expected something to happen, the light touched the statue and yet nothing!

"Please, speak to me, Avatar Roku! How can I save the world, I only know airbending. Please, I don't know what to do!"

Just then, the light hit the statue's eyes and it began to glow so bright that Aang had to cover his eyes. Once he opened them, Aang was confused.

He clearly remembers being in the sanctuary, deep in fire nation territory. Not a beautifully landscaped setting.

"Hello, Aang." A voice sounded behind the young avatar and his eyes bulged when Aang came face to face with Avatar Roku.

"It has been so very long. I've been waiting for you." The elder avatar smiled and Aang bowed in respect.

Shyu was brought to his knees before Zuko. "Why did you help the Avatar? Tell me!"

Shyu was not intimidated by this, after all he met an even more terrifying sight. "Because it was once our duty to serve the Avatar. And it still is."

Zuko was about to incinerate the rogue sage when a slow, mocking clap sounded behind him.

"What a heartfelt and moving speech." Turning around, Zuko's eyes burned with hate at the sight of this.

"I'm sure the Fire Lord would like to hear why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao." The lead sage bowed at his superior.

"And Prince Zuko. It was a valiant effort, but your little trick didn't work." Zhao chuckled and Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Two traitors in one day. The fire lord will be pleased with this." Zhao stated and two of his men detained Zuko.

"You're too late, Zhao! The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed shut." Zuko snarled but Zhao just smirked.

"No matter, sooner or later, he has to come out."

That statement worried Sokka and Katara. That is, until a badly dismembered body fell from the ceiling.

"Good."

"Aang I have something to tell you that is of dire importance. That is why, while you were in the Spirit World, I sent my dragon to lead you here." Roku said.

"Is it about that vision? The one about the comet?" Roku nodded. "What does it mean exactly?"

"100 years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used the comet to start the war. He and his army used it's power to deal a deadly first strike against the other four nations."

"So the comet made them even more powerful?" Aang asked, secretly fearing the answer.

"Yes, more so than you could comprehend."

"And it's coming back?"

"I'm afraid so. Listen carefully Aang, the comet will return by summer's end. Fire Lord Ozai will use it's power to end this war once and for all. If that happens, not even the avatar will be able to restore balance to the world." Roku was not helping Aang's anxiety over this. "Aang, for the sake of the world, you must defeat the Fire Lord by that time."

"But I haven't even started learning waterbending. Much less fire and earth." Aang reasoned but Roku was undeterred.

"Mastering all 4 elements takes discipline, patience, and years. But, if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end."

All stared at the body with horror am disgust. the man's arms and legs were sliced off, no, torn off from their sockets. Slash marks adorned its body, the largest and most devastating is at the abdomen. And the intestines were not there.

Gutted like a trout.

The right side of his head was caved in and brain was oozing out of the eyes and ears. Then Jake dropped down right on top of the body.

"Really, sending only one man after me? I feel insulted." Jake grumbled and wiped his feet free of brain matter.

Zhao scowled a little before smirking. That man was one of his best. Able to defeat him like this spoke volumes of the boy's power.

An invincible asset if Zhao could bargain with him.

Jake dusted himself off and looked at the tied up trio. "Every damn time I leave you, you get trapped." He sighed and looked at Zuko being held by some firebender.

"Zuko. Held down by his own subjects? Huh, bet that's a pain." Jake chuckled. "I get it, Scarface here got banished by dear old dad. Hah, pathetic."

Zuko seethed in anger while Zhao looked on in amusement. His men were a little afraid and rightfully so. This boy radiated fear.

"I must admit, you have skills to defeat one of my best." Zhao only got a snort of disappointment.

"This? This is your best?" Jake stomped his foot on the body's head and it exploded. "If this is your best, the fire nation is even weaker than I imagined."

Zhao and Zuko growled at such an insult. Jake smiled at their agitation and laughed.

"Regardless, why are you with the Avatar? Why are you helping him?" Zhao asked and Jake shrugged.

"Makes things more interesting. And I get to have fun along the way." Jake grinned evilly and flicked a finger to a sage that quickly burst into flames.

Everyone steered clear of the burning sage as it ran and screamed in pain, trying to put out the fire.

Jake's eyes shone blood red as he laughed. This is what he lives for as he watched the old man run like a headless chicken. Jake grabbed him by the neck and let him roast.

As the man burned in Jake's hellish grasp, all were forced to watch as the sage struggled but it was useless. His movements become less frequent and then finally stop.

"Senile old men usually taste stale. Maybe roasted golden brown will be better." Jake chuckled and sprout out his tendrils.

Katara and Sokka looked away. They had seen him consume before back in Kyoshi island but it was still terrible to see.

The other firebenders shook in absolute terror. This was not a boy, this was a monster.

Jake licked his lips and let out a dangerous chuckle. "Whatever you're gonna say, Zhao, won't be necessary." Jake grinned and shifted to his armor and Claws. This display greatly scared them all.

"I'm hungry."

"What if I can't master all the elements in time?" Aang asked and that was where Roku became even more serious.

"If you fail, an even worser fate awaits the world."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Aang titled his head in curiosity. What could be worse than supercharged firebenders.

"Your friend, Jake. All you need to know is that if you fail, the world would be better if the fire nation controlled it instead of him." Then the connection was halted and Aang found himself in the sanctuary again.

What did Roku mean about that? What did Jake has to do with the destruction of the world? All these thoughts surged through Aang's mind until a bloodcurdling scream sounded behind him.

"What the...!" Aang opened the door and immediately froze as the floor was soaked in fresh blood and body parts.

Sokka and Katara were shaking in their bonds and Shyu was _praying_ in his spot. For he had stared death in the face and lived.

The armored form of Jake stood above the pile of accumulated bodies and looked at the terrified group.

"What took you so long."


	5. Chapter 5 - Northern Water Tribe

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**In case you have't noticed, all in-between episodes will most likely be different but I don't have time to write them all. Use the imagination.**_

_**Book I – Water **_

_**Chapter **__**V**_ – _**Northern Water Tribe**_

In the coming months, the foursome had encountered many adventures along the way to the north pole.

But as of now, they were close.

"Ugh, I'm not one to complain but can Appa fly any higher?" Sokka did complained as they were no more than a few feet off the water.

"I got an idea, why don't you fly us to the north pole?!" Aang snapped. Katara gave them both a lazy eye and Jake looking at something.

"Sure." Sokka stuck out his ass. "C'mon everyone, the Sokka express is all ready to go." Momo landed on his back as if taking up his offer and Sokka gave the lemur a deadpanned look.

"Hey, we're just a little cranky because we've been flying for two days straight. Let's just all calm down like Jake." Katara looked at Jake who was awfully quiet.

Normally he was the psychopathic monster of the group. Always smiling in evil glee, but now he looked...sad.

Jake had his back to them as he didn't want them to see what he was holding - a dog tag with two names. One was his own, Lazarus M., and the other was-

"Jake, you okay?" Jake snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the trio.

"Yeah, soooo, are we there yet? I'm starvin'!" Jake placed the tags back into his shirt and just like that, back to his old self.

"We can't even find the Northern Water tribe!" Sokka wailed and Jake smirked.

"Three, two, one." Ice began to sprout out of the sea and Aang tried his best to avoid it all. Katara and Sokka were failing around.

Then Appa's foot got caught by the ice and was sent crashing to the water before the flying bison was promptly trapped in ice.

"You were saying, Sokka." Jake chuckled and pointed to some people in boats coming to them.

"Water benders. We made it! We found the water tribe." Katara said excitedly.

"You and you're big mouth _does _have its uses, you know." Jake chuckled and Sokka just glared at him.

To a fire nation forward command center, the newly promoted Admiral Zhao was relaying his plans.

"The avatar's heading north, the northern water tribe." Zhao faced them and the notable difference was that he had a scar running down the right socket of his eye to the left side of the jaw, he had also lost his right eye courtesy of one monster.

"He has not mastered water bending. And he's looking for a teacher."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go get him!" One captain foolishly said.

"No, not yet. There's a reason why they have survived this long." Zhao circled the room. "The water tribe is a great nation. The frozen tundra is treacherous terrain, the landscape itself is an icy fortress. Not to mention they have a powerful fire bender."

"Preposterous! How can the avatar have a firebender in his team?!"

"Make no mistake, gentlemen. This is no ordinary fire bender. We face something that even the avatar can never defeat. A monster that can decimate entire armies at a whim. And the avatar is friends with him." Zhao growled, remembering how the temple went down.

The other officers remained silent. They, themselves have heard stories of this ones amazing power from soldiers lucky enough to survive. If you had survived an encounter with him, you are indeed blessed by the spirits, some say.

"We'll need a massive invasion force."

Aang was being escorted to the water tribe fortress. A rather uneventful ride to say the least. Katara was watching with interest on how the water benders here practiced, as well as Aang.

Once they were at the gate, the three were awed at how huge it was. Jake didn't care because walls could never hold him. But it was cool when they opened it with bending.

_'Gotta get me some of that.'_ Jake smirked as they entered.

Other water benders filled the chamber with water and the bison was in a Venice-like channel.

Everyone was watching them because it's not everyday you get to see a flying bison, let alone the avatar in your tribe.

As they circled the narrow pathways, Sokka got a glimpse of a white-haired beauty and was instantly smitten.

Jake saw this and elbowed the boy. "You got good tastes." That made Sokka blush.

As they continued towards the citadel, Jake dozed off. Remembering someone back home.

It was nighttime and the soothing sounds of a guitar-like instrument was playing. This was also Zuko's ship.

"Winter, spring. Summer and fall." Iroh sang as two men danced with the serene music.

"Winter, spring. Summer and fall.

Four seasons. Four loves.

Four seasons. Four loves."

Then Admiral Zhao came aboard and Iroh and his fellow man stopped their music.

Back at the water tribe, a great feast was laid out. The beating of the drums as with custom to their celebrations, and some stablehands gave Appa some fresh fruits and vegetables.

Sokka grinned widely when the bison scared the helpers off.

Jake had retired to a hut but that didn't mean his presence wasn't there. Especially to Aang.

Ever since his journey to the Spirit World, visions of unspeakable carnage ran rampant in the young avatar's mind. Mutilated bodies, grotesque monsters, and even strange men in even stranger clothes.

And at the center was Jake. Moving through the land like a plague, Jake had all but slaughtered those that stood in his way with deranged glee. Tearing and consuming them to bits but what's more terrifying that he was controlling the monsters to his every whim.

"Hey, arrowhead. Pay attention." Sokka said and Aang snapped out of his thoughts.

"Today, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe." Chief Arnook gestured to Katara and Sokka. "And they have brought with them someone who we thought was lost forever. The Avatar."

Aang waved shyly and the those in attendance cheered.

"And we also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Just as he said that, the same girl that Sokka saw came and he was stunned to see she was the princess.

"Thank you father. May the great moon and ocean spirits watch over us in these troubled times."

Arnook smiled at his daughter and turned to the stage. "Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform."

Master Pakku was an elderly man but exhibit a presence of authority and wisdom. He and his students bowed before they began their performance.

They executed a very elaborate and striking performance that had Aang and Katara entranced and very impressed.

Sokka, however, was trying and failing to impress the princess. That and the princess was actually enjoying his little show.

"Master Pakku, meet your new student. The Avatar." Arnook introduced Aang to Pakku.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, doesn't mean you'll get _special _treatment." Pakku scoffed. Avatar or not, he'll put Aang to his knees like any other student.

Aang frowned but smiled afterwards. "Me and my friend can't wait for you to teach us. Right after we relax for a couple of days." This made Pakku scowl.

"If you want to relax, go visit some tropical island. If you want to train, you and your friend will meet me at sunrise tomorrow." Pakku said with finality and walked off.

Jake saw everything and couldn't help but chuckle. He had been stalking the population for a suitable waterbending victim but every time he found one, they all proved _unappetizing_.

"Typical." He said and jumped to a nearby roof. Night was when predators hunt but tonight, he was not going to. Taking out his dog tags, Jake sat down and smiled.

"Bet you'd be laughing your ass of if you saw me now, huh?" Jake smiled and brushed his thumb of the the tags.

First was his own then the next with claws marks on it. It held a name. Someone who Jake had found and he had lost tragically.

Days wore on and Katara was sparing with another student. He was nervous, that's for sure while Katara looked relaxed.

After a short scuffle, Katara was able to convince Pakku to let her be his student after finding out her grandmother was the love of his life.

Making his move, the student launched a large sphere of ice at Katara who easily dodged and counter-attacked. Tapping the student in a tower of ice. Katara smirked at her 6th straight win.

"Hehe, nice try pupil Sanggok. Maybe in a couple more years, you'll be able to face a sea sponge." Pakku released his student and he fell down. Hard.

"Any one _else _would like to have a rematch with Katara?" The collective groans of the other students bested by Katara said no.

"Katara, you've advanced more quickly that any other student I have ever trained. You proved that with fierce determination and focus, you can accomplish anything." As Pakku said these words, Katara couldn't help but feel pride.

"Of course, raw talent alone in never enough." They both looked at Aang on the snow playing with Momo. "Pupil Aang!"

"Yes, Master Pakku!" Aang said and Momo dropped on his bald head.

"Perhaps you care for a sparing match with Katara. Seeing as you have found time for play, then you've clearly mastered water bending, hmm?"

Aang looked sheepish that made Katara groan inwardly. "Well, I wouldn't say mastered. But check this out!" Aang covered himself in snow, basically a snowman and fell down when Momo tackled him.

Pakku and Katara had a look of disapproval and annoyance etched on their faces.

Princess Yue was with Sokka and the two were walking. Yue was walking like what is expected by a princess while Sokka was being...well, Sokka.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Water tribe?" Yue asked and Sokka scoffed.

"Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice, not really a cultural hub." He sat down by the railing and Princess Yue laughed at his joke.

They smiled at each other but Yue turned away.

"Sokka, this is wrong."

"What's wrong? We're just friends taking a walk." Sokka said and got up from the railing.

"I'm engaged and this just feels...just feels..."

Sokka frowned but then got an idea. "I know just what you need, you need to meet my good friend, Appa."

"You're gonna love him. Appa and I go way back." Yue smiled at him as they walked to the stables.

"Hey, Appa. How you been buddy?" Before Sokka was able to understand, the big bison tackled him and began licking his face. "Agh, down boy! Heel! Stop licking my face!"

Princess Yue giggled at the sight. "I think you haven't been giving Appa much attention." She giggled even more when Sokka tried desperately to get out.

"So how does this work?" Yue peered from Appa's saddle as Sokka was at the helm of the bison.

"You hanging on tight."

"Mmmhmm."

"Alright then." Sokka smirked and said the next in a slow macho tone. "Yip...yip."

Appa flew high in the air making the princess to yelp. "Oh my goodness!"

"I can't believe you guys do this everyday." Yue looked down and was awed by the view. Miles of their tribe as far as the eye could see.

"Yeah, we pretty much live up here." Sokka placed his arms at the back if his head and smiled. If you count the times that Jake wasn't grinning at them like he was gutting them alive then they were totally living up here.

"Is it always this cold up here?" She scooted closer to Sokka and he blushed at the contact.

"Not when you're with someone." They looked into each other's eyes, lost in them. They really liked each other and it felt so wrong, but it never felt so right.

They began leaning into each other and just as they were about to taste each other's lips, they stopped and blushed uncontrollably.

"Wooo, yeah. Good times, good times." They laughed but they finally noticed the soot covered snow. "Oh, no."

All across the water tribe, the black snow rained down, confusing the inhabitants but filled their hearts with dread.

Aang was rolling around the snow and Momo opened his mouth to get a taste of the black snow, thinking it was food. The lemur regretted it and coughed the foul tasting substance out.

Aang looked at the sky and sprung to the citadel.

"Sokka, what is this?" Yue asked as Sokka grabbed some of the snow.

"It's soot."

"What?"

"I've seen it before. Snow covered in soot, it appeared just before my village was attacked." Sokka stood up and looked at Yue.

"It's the fire nation, and from the looks of it." They looked out to sea only to see a large cloud of blackness in the horizon. "There's a lot of them."

A massive fleet of fire nation ships were sailing north. To where their objective was. Attack and destroy the last water tribe stronghold.

"This is truly one for the history books." Zhao stood on the deck with Iroh. "Centuries from now, people will tell stories of the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky to be here to see it."

"Be careful what you wish for admiral. History is not always kind to her subjects." Iroh said and Zhao looked at him.

"Hmm, I suppose you're speaking from experience from your legendary failure of Ba Sing Se."

Iroh closed his eyes and bowed his head, memories of how he lost his son haunting him once again. "I hope, for your sake, it doesn't happen to you. Especially if _he _is there."

Zhao said nothing. Oh, he knew all too well who the 'he', or rather the 'it' was. But he just have to accomplish one thing and then pull out before the entire fleet becomes cinder.

"I know, alert the Captains, we strike at first light." Iroh nodded and went to the bridge as Zhao placed his hands over his eye patch.

Iroh was walking down the bow of the ship when he met up with a soldier. They stopped right beside one another. "We'll be landing soon, do you have a plan?"

The soldier took off his face plate to reveal an injured Zuko. "I'm working on it, uncle."

Drum beats could be heard as the people were ushered to the citadel.

Sokka was pulling Yue when she stopped. As much as this pained Yue to the core, she had to leave Sokka.

"What's wrong? We have to go!" Sokka said but Yue shook her head.

"No, Sokka wait." Yue bit her lip and fought to keep her tears in check. "I...I can't see you anymore."

"What? We're just friends."

"I wish we could just be friends but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you." She looked at him in the eyes. "I'm marrying someone else!"

Sokka stared at her for a moment. "You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to like him."

Yue turned around. "But I do love my people."

"You're not marrying them!"

"You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe. I have to do this." She leaned in and kissed Sokka. A parting gift. "Goodbye."

Sokka watched as Yue ascended the stairs, feeling empty inside.

"The day we have dreaded for so long has come. The Fire Nation is at our doorstep." Arnook said. "It is, with a heavy heart that I call my family here, knowing that some faces here will no longer be with our tribe."

All bowed their heads, even Master Pakku. I every war, there will be casualties. It is an ever present fact that war can never be won peacefully for it is won by blood.

"But they will live on in our hearts. And so I call on the great spirits." Arnook spread his arms and looked at the sky. "Spirit of the ocean, spirit of the moon, watch over us."

"I am going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." As soon as he said that, Sokka leapt at the call.

"Count me in." Katara and Aang were surprised but no where near Yue's own.

_'Sokka, what are you doing?!'_ Yue though behind a cloak of seriousness.

"Sokka, are you sure?" Katara asked and Sokka nodded.

"Yeah." Soon, more men stood.

"Be warned, some of you may not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept." Arnook said and those who volunteered came forward and he placed his mark on them.

When it was Sokka's turn, Yue could barely control herself. She didn't want him to go, she didn't want him to die but she can't do it. Curse her duties, why can't she live the way she so desired?!

Sokka looked back at her and they stared at each other for a moment. Sokka looked dejected and Yue regretted her actions. When he left, Yue closed her eyes as tears of sorrow began to fall.

Aang was outside of the citadel. It was quiet. "The stillness of war is unbearable. The calm before the storm." Aang had to agree with Arnook.

"I wasn't there when the Fore Nation destroyed my people. Now, I'm gonna make a difference." Aang said with determination and looked to the sky, knowing full well what tomorrow will bring.

"Aang, what about Jake? We could use his help with this." Katara said as they walked to his hut.

"I know, that's why we're gonna wake him up." Aang knew that he was gonna regret this. After all, it's not easy to trust someone who was labelled a threat by his predecessor.

When they entered the hut, Jake was nowhere to be seen. Only a note on his bed. They picked it up and instantly the color of their faces drained after reading it.

"Do it yourself."


	6. Chapter 6 - Siege of the North

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**Book I – Water **_

_**Chapter **__**VI**_ – _**Siege of the North**_

All was quiet at the first line of defense of the water tribe. Brave and able bodied men willing to give their lives for their family's survival stood at the ready. Katara and Sokka stood with their brothers ready to defend. Aang flew overhead with Appa, keeping his eye open.

The only one was missing was their resident bloodthirsty monster. They had no idea where he was and that's just the way Jake likes it.

Unknown to them, he was waiting. Watching from behind the scenes just how his three companions would fair without him.

Jake stood with his arms crossed and a malicious smirk on top of the ridge above the tribe. He had known about the fire nation invasion for obvious reasons and the note he left was just to play mind games.

He almost laughed when Aang and Katara got everyone ready; running around like headless chickens.

Then, it began. Jake spotted a lone fire nation ship open fire on the wall. "Hehe, let's see what you can do, avatar." This is more like it; sit back, relax and watch all hell break loose.

Sokka was digging through the debris. "Katara!" He called out and snow erupted behind him.

Katara blew the snow off her and struggled to get out of the pile of snow. "Hang on, I gotcha." She looked to her left and saw Sokka holding out his hand.

Smiling, Katara thankfully took his hand as Aang flew overhead to the ship.

Aang knew that the wall wouldn't last and had to stop the barrage. "Let's go buddy! Yip-yip!" Appa howled and sped up even more.

The ship fired another projectile but this time, Aang was ready. Using his staff like a bat, he bent the air and deflected the fireball safely away from the main wall.

"I'll take it from here, boy!" Aang then promptly dived down to the ship. A hundred or so feet from the deck, he glided down to it.

The fire nations soldiers saw him but before they could swarm him, Aang swiftly brought them down. Aang smiled at his handiwork and ran towards the first catapult.

Jumping on top of it, he was barely able to dodge the numerous sledge hammer pound of those strong soldiers.

"Whoa!" He ducked under another swing and jumped into the air and smashed his staff on the metal catapult. Focusing his airbending, Aang sliced it in half.

"Get him!" One of the soldiers said and they all charged at Aang. Grabbing one hammer, he jumped to the next and jammed it to the release.

Smiling, he launched the fireball but instead of hurling towards the still damaged wall, it went into the deck and through the hull.

Two others he chained together and they took each other out. Knowing that the ship was all but crippled, Aang prepared to destroy the last one but the captain had other plans.

Just as Aang was about to swing his staff, he looked back jumped when a hammer nearly splattered his brains.

This was a big man and had two hammers with chains. He threw them towards Aang and he got tangled in them.

"Now I get to kill you." The man laughed but before he could do just that, Appa came in and threw him into the sea.

"Appa!" Said an over joyed avatar and hugged his best buddy ever. "Thanks for the save boy."

Then ice began to lift the ship up as waterbenders trapped it and its crew in an icy prison. Flying up, they saw something that made Aang's jaw drop.

Jake's eyes lit up at the first sight of it. "Oooohh. Aaaaahh." He was licking his lips but controlled himself. As much as he would love to personally consume that much men, this was the avatar's problem, not his.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't get to have fun.

Back at the water tribe, Arnook was briefing his chosen recruits. "Men, you'll be going behind enemy lines which means you'll be needing these uniforms.

A young man walked in with a uniform that looked nothing like any fore nation uniform. And the idiot had the smirk for it too.

Sokka laughed and everyone's attention was on him. "What's your problem?" The man asked irritably.

"Fire navy uniforms don't look like that."

"Of course they do. These are _real _uniforms taken from _actual _fire navy soldiers."

Sokka scoffed and crossed his arms. "Pfft, when a hundred years ago?"

"85." Arnook said and Sokka stepped forward.

"Fire navy uniforms are more streamlined. And they don't use shoulder spikes anymore." Sokka flicked those spikes and they made a 'poing' sound.

"How do we know we can trust this guy, anyway? Such bull talk from a new recruit." They glared at each other but before a fight could break out, Arnook defused it.

"Han, Sokka enough. Sokka is from our sister tribe. He is a capable warrior and I value his input." Sokka smirked at Han as they faced each other.

"Now, our first objective is to find out who their commanding officer is."

"He's name is Zhao." Once again, all of their attention was directed to Sokka. "Middle aged, big sideburns, bigger temper, missing left eye."

Sokka suddenly felt a chill run down his spine after he said that. Like he's being watched.

"Sokka, tell Han what you know, he'll be leading this mission. Han, I want you to give Sokka your utmost respect; I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law." Arnook left and Han nodded.

The moment Sokka heard 'son-in-law', his jaw immediately dropped. Yue was gonna marry this prick?!

"You're engaged to Princess Yue?" He pointed towards the arrogant boy.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. Congratulations." But on the inside, Sokka was pissed.

The Battle for the North rages on as the fire nation fleet continued it bombardment of the icy fortress. Admiral Zhao over saw it all.

"It's almost twilight, admiral." Zhao turned around and saw Iroh coming towards him. "As your military consultant, I must advise you to hold your attack. The water benders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. We must wait until daybreak to attack."

Zhao scoffed at this. "Oh, I'm well aware of the moon, General Iroh. I'm working on a solution on it as we speak. But for now, daybreak it is. Sound a cease fire."

Water benders were formidable combatants and Zhao knew that the moon would only give them more power so for now, he'll fight on his optimum time.

That and he needed his troops in mass for the horror that is about to come.

Dropping their anchors, the ships ceased their barrage as coming night rolled in.

"They've stopped firing." Yue said relieved but she knew this was not over. Not by a long shot.

"Aang!" Katara pointed to the flying Appa and they both raced down to meet him.

Appa landed but the day had taken its toll to the bison and collapsed in exhaustion. Aang got of Appa and sat down and placed his head in his hands. "I can't do it. I can't do it."

"Aang, what happened?" Katara asked.

"I must've taken down a dozen of those ships. But they're just too many." Aang replied in a dejected tone. It was hopeless, there was just too many.

"But you have to. You're the Avatar." Yue practically begged him to go on and help defend her home and people.

"I'm just one kid."

Zuko was preparing his kayak for his mission. This was it, all or nothing now. Either risk it all and capture the avatar or forever lose this chance of ever going back home.

The door opened but Zuko didn't bother turning back. "Uncle." He acknowledged the presence of the one real family he had.

"You are fishing an octopus, my nephew. You will need a tightly woven net, if not then he will escape through the tiniest of holes."

"I don't have time for your wisdom, Uncle." Zuko said and Iroh sighed.

"I know, I just nag you because..." Iroh felt tears in his eyes and averted his gaze from Zuko. "...after I lost my son..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I think of you as my own." Iroh let out. Zuko was like the son he had lost all those years ago. The same, yet so different in many ways.

Zuko stopped what he was doing and faced his uncle, the uncle that has been more of a father to him than his own.

"I know, uncle." Zuko bowed to Iroh. "We'll meet again."

Iroh hugged him and Zuko did the same. "After I have the avatar." Zuko said, breaking the hug.

The prince climbed onto his kayak and began lowering it. "Remember your breath of fire. I could save your life out there."

"I will."

"And keep your hood up, keep your ears warm!"

"I'll be fine!"

Iroh knew he would be fine but his chances were slim, with the blizzard _and_ the monster somewhere.

Aang, Katara, and Yue were on top of the citadel, planning their next move. There was no way to deny it, the north would fall and that put Yue off.

They needed help but the only one powerful enough and insane enough to massacre an entire fleet and even enjoy it was missing.

Jake had a boring expression on his face, he expected something to happen, not fireworks! If it were up to him and a certain someone, this would already be done!

Their so called _savior_ didn't have the GUTS to do what needs to be done like killing. Weaklings. All of them weaklings.

"The spirits!" Aang said as if he realized something so obvious that it just had to work. "Maybe I can find them and get their help."

"How are you gonna find them?" Yue asked and Katara wen up beside Aang, smiling.

"The avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Aang cam talk to them."

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue was once again filled with hope that made Jake want to cleave her heart out.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a great big spirit attack on the fire nation!" Yue and Katara just gave him a deadpan look and he blushed. "Or wisdom. Wisdom's good too."

"Yeah but only one problem. The last time you went to the spirit world, it was by accident, how are you gonna get there this time?"

They began to think when Yue spoke up. "I have an idea follow me." And they did.

Yue led them to a small circular door that leads to somewhere. "So is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asked and Yue giggled.

"No, you'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the water tribe." She opened the door and beyond that was a beautiful oasis.

And so, after a few mishaps, Aang was finally able to cross over. Yue left to assist her father while Katara stayed behind to protect Aang.

"Well, well, looks who's a big girl now."

"No." Katara turned around and met a badly bruised Zuko.

"Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko's only response was Katara getting ready for a fight.

Zuko blasted her with fireballs but Katara blocked them easily as the moon empowered her. With one more block, she blasted the scarred prince with a jet of water, knocking him over.

"I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you."He stood up and the fight was on again.

Jake was watching with a smirk on his face. Katara had improved, the prince also. His bet? On the prince because Katara lacks some conviction.

Katara managed to overpower him again and encased Zuko in a block of ice. Se smirked at her victory but this was far from over.

Zuko glared at her from inside his icy prison. "You little peasant. You found a master, haven't you." His face was obscured from view as he built up his flames.

The blast shattered the ice and Zuko resumed his assault on Katara, side stepping and firing as to avoid another mishap.

Katara tried her best to dodge and was almost burned when Zuko got in close. Not wanting to experience what Zuko went through, Katara blocked it with a jet of water which gave Zuko the opportunity to get close to Aang.

Katara recovered quickly and she blasted him with water, throwing the prince towards the glacial wall.

She threw a wave of water at him and trapped Zuko within a massive wall of ice. Satisfied with the results, Katara walked back to Aang.

Daybreak was here and both sides know the second day of battle was about to begin. "Daybreak at last. Let's write history." Zhao smirked for today was the day the water tribe would fall.

The sun had hit Zuko directly and the prince's powers were back. Steam came out of his nostrils and the ice began melting around him.

"Rah!" He fire a more powerful fireball at Katara and she was unable to block it and was rendered unconscious.

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun." He said as he held Aang's collar and what's worse, Jake wasn't lifting a finger to help.

"They're problem, they solve it." As far as he was concerned, this little thing wasn't worth it.

_**#Spirit World#**_

Aang found himself in some kind of swamp. Was this the spirit world? It looked so different the last time he got here.

"Hello?" Aang called out to something that could help him. He spotted some kind of monkey and it was...meditating?

"Um, excuse me?"

"Go away." It said and Aang raised an eyebrow. Since when did monkeys talk? Well, this was the spirit world.

"Please, I need to find the moon and the ocean spirit." Aang pleaded but the monkey only opened one eye.

"You're still here."

"Yes, so can you-"

"OOHMMMM!"

"Will you just help me!" Aang snapped and the monkey pointed to some kind of floating light.

"Perhaps that thing will help you, chase it."

"Thanks!" Aang said and began chasing the floating ball of light.

"Ugh, finally." The monkey sighed in relief and continued his perpetual meditation.

Aang chased the ball and it took him a fair amount of effort to do it. If Jake was there, he would be laughing at Aang's antics, good thing he wasn't.

"Gotcha!" He finally got it but the ball disappeared. "No!"

"Great, now what?" Aang asked himself and looked at his watery reflection. Strange, he couldn't see his own but...something.

"Hello Aang."

"Roku. I need help finding the moon and ocean spirit. Do you know where I can find them?" Aang asked as he was on a time limit.

Roku sprung from the waters. "The ocean and the moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over from the spirit world to the mortal world very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to know."

"Who?"

"The spirit's name is Ko but he is very dangerous. They call him the face stealer." Aang didn't like the sound of that. "You must be very careful not to show any emotion or he will steal your face."

Aang felt a chill run down his spine. Getting his face stolen was bad but getting his face _torn_ off was much worse. With every ounce of courage he had, Aang nodded.

Roku nodded in approval but there was one more thing. Something that all spirits feared has come to pass.

"Aang, if you have the time, ask Ko about Zural the Destroyer."


	7. Chapter 7 - Destroyer

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**This will be in the same timeframe as everything in the episode, just want to give the explanation to Zural the Destroyer.**_

_**Book I – Water **_

_**Chapter **__**VII **_– **_Destroyer_**

As the battle for the north rages, Aang ventured deeper into the spirit world to find Ko. He needed to find the ocean and moon spirits but what Roku said made him curious.

Who was this Zural the Destroyer? From that name, Aang guessed he was strong. He remembered what happened when he asked that monkey again.

_***Flashback***_

_Aang was looking for a way to get to Ko when he saw that monkey again. That guy was rude and made him wanna leave it behind but what Roku said though...maybe he should ask again._

_"Excuse me." Aang said and the monkey opened one eye._

_"You again. Ooohhhmmmm!" _

_"I was wondering if you know someone named Zural the Destroyer." As soon as those words left Aang's mouth, the monkey's eyes snapped open at such speed that it surprised Aang._

_"W-where did you h-hear t-that..." It gulped. "...that n-name?" Aang noticed that fear was laced in his voice and he had to wonder who is this Zural._

_"Avatar Roku did. He said I should ask Ko about him."_

_The monkey's eyes widened in shock and fear. _'He has returned!' He _screamed in his mind and bolted out of the area as fast he could._

_***Present***_

Aang could see the unparalleled fear in those eyes and the other spirits he asked. What's more unnerving was that those spirits whom were said to be among the most powerful cowered in absolute terror at the mere mention of this Zural.

That worried the young avatar as he neared Ko. Whoever and whatever Zural is, _every _spirit feared him and that was no laughing matter. He has to remember that when he speaks with Ko.

He finally got there and saw a large dead tree with a passageway at the center. Aang was nervous, he didn't want his face stolen but he had to show no emotion if he wants to keep it.

As he walked to the entrance, Aang was startled by a noise and looked to where it was. He breathed easier when it was just a monkey.

"Hey little buddy, you lost?" The monkey turned around and it had no face.

"AAAAHHHH!" Aang was terrified. That could be him if he wasn't careful. Calming himself down, he entered the cave with his best poker face.

The inside was scary but Aang kept a straight face. He kept walking deeper in as he was being watched.

The figure moved silently, watching as his latest prey scurried deeper into his lair. It gave a smirk and got in front of Aang. "WELCOME!" It's voice boomed.

Aang credited himself in controlling his emotions. "Thank you." He bowed at Ko.

Ko had the body of a centipede and a scorpion mixed into one, his face was pale with a dark circle on either eyes. Around his face looked like an eyelid.

"My old friend the Avatar. It's been a long time." He smirked and circle Aang.

"You know me?"

"How could I forget." His face blinked out out came an old man's face. "One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me! Be it eight or nine hundred years ago."

Aang took a breath. "I didn't know that. Why did he or I try to kill you?"

Ko smiled and blinked his face into a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. "Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved." They stared at each other until Ko smiled and laughed with his face turning into a monkey.

"But why should I hold a grudge against you. After all..." Ko leaned into Aang's ear. "...you've come to me with a mew face."

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath of air to steady his rattling nerves.

Ko giggled and his face turned to that of an owl and circled Aang again. "It's been a while since I added a child's face to my collection. Now how may I help you?"

"I need to find the moon and ocean spirits."

"Their spirit names are Twi and La. Push and pull, and that has been the nature of their relationship for all time."

"Please help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help." Aang said and Ko chuckled.

"Oh you think you need _their _help." His face blinked to an older man's. "Actually it's the other way around." He rushed in front of Aang's face with a demonic one. "Someone is going to kill them!"

Aang remained stoic. "What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?"

Ko's face returned to its original. "You've already met them actually." He moved away and looked at the light. "Your moon and ocean had always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death, good and evil, Yin and Yang."

Then Aang realized something. The oasis...yin and yang...the fish! "THE COY FISH!"

Ko rushed Aang again but he couldn't do anything as Aang showed no emotion.

"Before I leave, I was asked by Avatar Roku to answer one last question, if I may." Aang thanked his lucky star that Ko didn't see him smile back there.

"But of course, anything for you." Ko smirked and waited for Aang to ask.

"Do you know who Zural the Destroyer is?" Ko's smirk disappeared instantly and was replaced with one of shock.

"So...the prophecy is true. He has returned." Ko said that Aang swore was a little fearful.

"Who is he and why does every spirit I've asked ran away?" Aang asked, letting his curiosity show.

Ko smiled, regaining his composure. "Have you ever heard of deities, avatar?"

Aang nodded his head and Ko blinked his face to one of a small child. "You see, there are two supreme deities, Ali and Zural. Ali is the one who created all, he gave life to all the cosmos. But for every creator, there must be..."

"A destroyer." Aang finished.

"Correct. Zural is the destroyer of all. I know this because of the legends spoken by other lower deities. His power is unmatched, even Ali fears him. He enjoys the suffering of others and makes it so that it is prolonged for his enjoyment." Ko said and Aang gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Why is he here and why is he returning?" Aang asked. If what Ko said is true about Zural being an all powerful destroyer, then he has no hope of ever defeating a supreme being.

"Zural likes to take on a...hands on approach. He likes to take his time picking away at his chosen victims before he breaks them."

"And where is Zural now?" Aang had a feeling who it was and he didn't like it.

Ko blinked and out came his original face and swirled his claws around. "He has been with you ever since your journey began." A white orb showed the Water Tribe slowly being overrun by the fleet, Ko began to pan out to the ridge over looking the citadel and there stood a figure with a sadistic smile on his face and Aang now knew who it was.

"You might know him as..."

"Jake."


	8. Chapter 8 - Blood Bath

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**Book I – Water **_

_**Chapter **__**IX **_– _**Blood Bath**_

Aang woke up from his journey to the spirit world. He gasped in a breath of fresh air and tried to get up. But he couldn't because he was tied up.

"Huh?" He sat up and saw Zuko standing there.

"Welcome back."

Aang glared at him. "Good to be back." He blew a wave of air at him causing Zuko to slam to the wall and Aang to fly out of the cave.

The avatar tried to crawl away like a worm but Zuko stepped on his back, having recovered quickly. The scarred prince grabbed him by the collar.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko growled but Aang saw Appa flying over head.

"Appa!"

Katara got off Appa and got into her fighting stance. Zuko threw Aang aside and got into his own. "Back for a rematch?"

"Trust me, Zuko. This is not gonna be much of a match." She blocked his attack and bent some ice to raise the prince up and send him crashing down, subduing him.

Sokka came up and cut Aang's ropes. "Hey, this is some quality rope." He smiled at his loot and Aang got up.

"C'mon, we gotta get back! The spirits are in trouble!" They were about to leave when Aang looked back at the unconscious Zuko. "No, we can't leave him here."

Sokka scoffed. "Sure we can. Let's go."

"No, if we leave him, he'll die." Aang got off Appa and began to drag Zuko with him.

"Sure, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's been constantly trying to kill us." Sokka said with a river of sarcasm and Katara bonked him on the head.

"Appa, yip-yip!"

In the oasis, Twi and La were swimming as per their relationship until a hand snatched La away and placed her in a bag.

In consequence, the moon lost it's color and became red as blood. Zhao looked on at this with a smile. He had won.

Water benders began loosing their powers and were quickly overwhelmed. Now defenseless, they were doomed.

Yue groaned and held onto her head. "Are you okay?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"I feel faint."

"I feel it too." Aang looked at the moon. "The moon spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the moon spirit my life." Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked as he sat closer to her.

"When I born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my parents that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the moon spirit to save my life. That night, beneath the full moon, he placed me in the pond. My hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry. And they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon."

Zhao and his men stood at the oasis and the admiral held up the bag containing his spoils.

"I am a legend now. The fire nation will for generations tell stories of the great Zhao who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the Conqueror. Zhao the Moon Slayer."

This one made Jake bust a gut. "Zhao the Invincible!" In his moment of triumph, Momo jumped on his head and began pulling on his side burns.

"Get it off!" Momo bit his nose and Zhao punched his own face. "Get if off!" His men tried to get the lemur off but he flew towards Aang.

Sokka, Katara, and Aang prepared for a fight bit Zhao just smirked. "Don't bother." He brought his hand up towards the bag and Aang dropped his staff.

"Zhao! Don't."

"It's my destiny. To destroy the moon and the water tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't hurt _just _the water tribe. It'll hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance." Zhao didn't looked convinced and Iroh decided to make himself known.

"He's right Zhao." They looked to the left and saw Iroh there.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to know your treachery."

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The fire nation needs the moon too, we all depend on the balance." Iroh said and Aang smiled.

Zhao gritted his teeth in anger and Iroh pointed at him. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold! LET IT GO, NOW!"

Zhao was good but Iroh was far better than him and he knew it. Sighing, he knelt down at the pond and released the moon spirit. Then his eyes narrowed in rage. This was his moment and not the avatar, and not Iroh was going to take that away from him!

Everything seemed to slow down as Zhao raised his hand to blast the moon to ash. Iroh and Aang watched in horror as Katara and Sokka launched their water and boomerang at him.

Just before Zhao could kill La, a black serrated spike impaled him through the chest.

"Gaach!" Zhao screamed in pain as the spike slowly inched its way into him, tearing his flesh away.

His men were horrified at this as were Aang and the others. Yue hid behind Appa's saddle in fright, covering her ears as to not hear Zhao's screams.

Before the fire benders could react, dozens upon dozens of serrated spike tore them apart. Their bodies dangling by a few strands of meat. The once majestic oasis was now a slaughterhouse.

"Sh-show y-our-self, m-mon-ster!" Zhao coughed up blood and from the center of the pond, rose a mass of wriggling tendrils.

"Heheheha." The darkest of chuckles that sent shivers down everyone's spines sounded as the mass took the form of a male body.

In the next few seconds, there in the pond now stood Jake with a smirk that even the devil would fear. "I've not had a single meal in days." He grinned at Zhao who was glaring hate at him. "You'll do just fine."

All throughout the battlefield, water benders and fire nation soldiers alike stopped once they heard a terrible scream of pure agony. And the most vile laughter neither man nor spirit would dare do.

Zhao's entire flesh and those of his butchered men were melted down and absorbed into Jake's being. And those behind could only watch.

Sokka held a clearly terrified Yue close while he too looked away in fear and disgust. Katara and Aang looked away, trying and failing to block out those horrific sounds of liquid flesh being slurped up.

Jake laughed gleefully as the spikes finished their jobs and receded back into him. Rolling his shoulders, he turned to the others.

"M-monster." Yue whimpered out and Jake raised an amused eyebrow.

"Hehehe, what gave me away?" He looked at her up and down and smiled. A tasty morsel.

Sokka saw this and moved Yue to his back and glared at his monstrous companion. Jake grinned and turned to Aang who looked at him with trembling hands.

Before he could say anything, the pond began to glow. "What the..." Jake mumbled confusedly as two figures rose from it.

One was a slender woman with a body of blue glowing water and the other was a man fish thing with a body of black water.

Yue bowed down at the moon and ocean spirits while the others watched.

Jake smirked and crossed his arms. "Hehe, so who are you again because I got about two thousand men to butcher and eat." The spirits grimaced slightly at his claim but kept a straight expression.

"We thank you for saving me, Lord Zural." La bowed before a much more powerful force.

"And in return, we will grant you what you so desire." Twi said, also bowing. They were no fools, even they know not to anger the supreme being of destruction.

Aang had a bad feeling about this and Katara felt it too. Jake was not to be trusted with anything but they couldn't do anything. How could they?

Jake though about it for a second. Immortality, he had that in spades. Ruling over a nation, he would rather destroy it. Bending however...

Smiling, Jake turned to the spirits. "I want all forms of bending left. Water, earth, and air."

Aang was horrified at this. Jake was already impossibly powerful with only fire bending but with all four of them?!

The spirits hesitated and Jake crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."

La stepped forward. "We are very sorry but we can only grant you the ability to bend water."

Aang was relieved but it died when Jake said, "Do it."

The spirits brought their hands up and beams of light engulfed Jake. When it died down, the spirits went back into their aquatic forms while Jake stood there examining his hands.

Aang and the rest took cautious steps towards him. Iroh had long since left with Zuko, not wanting to face the monster's wrath.

"Jake, we need to..."

"You know, blood is water right?" Jake smiled and looked at them sweetly.

Katara and Yue looked at each other before realization dawned on them. No, he can't be serious...no one was that monstrous!

"Jake, no!" Katara yelled but Jake stopped her with a look. Her body felt like stone as she couldn't move. Like her blood froze up and her body along with it.

"Katara!" Sokka tried to pounce Jake but he too was subdued with a look from him. The boy groaned in pain as he and his sister were sent flying back to Aang.

"Yes. Now enjoy the show." He sprinted to the city, leaving Aang with a feeling of dread as he helped his friends up.

The city was slowly falling, the charred bodies men women, and children littered the streets. Fire nation soldiers were killing everything in sight.

Pity no one told them about Jake.

Looking over at the destruction, the virus couldn't help but feel ecstatic. He loved causing mass genocide and murder and he especially loved making others suffer. Why not make this special.

Raising his hands, every fire nation soldier and water tribe moron unlucky enough to be in his range lifted up into the air and Jake's eyes burned with insanity.

He slightly closed his hands and the bodies of three thousand men were compressed to a ball. The fire nation fleet and what's left of the tribe looked on as the ball of men hovered in the air.

"Jake!" Aang shouted in desperation as Appa landed behind the monster. Jake turned his head sideways and gave them a toothy grin.

"Hi, came to see me work?"

"No, stop this, Jake! They don't have to die!" Aang pointed to the sphere of men. "Please, Jake, they're just soldiers following orders."

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "I've heard that excuse many times before, Aang." He looked at his creation and smirked. "You're right they don't have to die."

Aang and the others breathed a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean they wouldn't." And just like that, the most horrific scene anyone could endure unfolded.

Slowly closing his fists, thee ball began to compress. The many screams of pain echoed throughout the land as their blood was literally squeezed out of them.

"NO!" Aang tried to attack him but tendrils shot out of Jake's back and swatted him away.

By the gallons, blood gushed out of the mass of mangled and squished bodies. Soaking the land and sea in crimson as Jake smiled sadistically and gleefully.

He fully closed his fists and let the bodies fall, they were no more bodies, more like jello after what he put them through. Thousands of dead partially liquified bodies splattered on the ice below.

It was a horrid sight that no one would ever . The land was silent, no one dared to say or mutter a word save for the devil himself laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed uncontrollably at what he has done. This is what he was made for. This is what a monster was _born _to do!

Seeing their comrades be reduced to sludge and the disturbing scene of a literal blood drenched sea, what's left of the fire nation fleet withdrew.

Jake snorted. "Hmph, chicken." No back bone at all to face him. Turning around, Jake saw the people look at him in fear and hate.

"What? Never saw a monster before?"

News spread of the barbaric slaughter of the fire nation's 3rd Expeditionary Fleet. Two thousand men were lost in just one night and twelve ships were sunk.

All because, not of the avatar, but something more fearsome and has no problems with killing by the thousands.

Fire Lord Ozai sat on his throne and judging from the flames, he wasn't happy. "The invasion was a failure and the one responsible runs rampant."

A person bowed before him, smiling in anticipation of what's to come. "I have a task for you, Azula."

A young face of a teen rose up and she smirked at her next hunt. "Whatever you wish, father."


	9. Chapter 9 - Hello Ladies

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**Book I**__**I**_ – _**Earth**_

_**Chapter I**__**X **_– _**Hello Ladies**_

After his terrible display of power and brutality in the northern water tribe, Jake and the rest set out to the earth kingdom.

Well, more like kicked out. As much as Aang, Katara and Sokka wanted to leave him, they couldn't for there was no telling the chaos he'll do.

But only Aang knew the full gravity if he was ever set loose and the thought scared him. To the bone.

It wasn't long until what's left of the invasion force spread the horrifying sight to others, well, if you count those that were actually able to speak again.

It was clear now; Jake was the most feared being there is. So much so that they gave him the title, "Demon of Destruction".

Not much has happened since the Night of the Bloody Moon and now they were heading to Omashu for that crazy earth king to teach Aang.

One was with an earth kingdom garrison whose general tried to convince Jake to end the war. Saying about if he could destroy an entire fleet then he could surely end the war.

This was also the place where the first time Jake had heard this new title to add to his list, all he did was chuckle and say, "Well, look at that. Another one to add to my nicknames."

The general tried begging him and all Jake did was laugh at his face. When they tried to leave, the general made the biggest mistake of all and attacked Jake.

Let's just say the general and his men were now for sale in the local markets.

The other was through that stupid tunnel. Never had Jake been so bored in his life! Well, at least he got some kicks in Sokka getting annoyed by all those hippy nimrods.

Once they got out and parted ways with the hippies, Sokka let out a whoop of glee.

"Finally! I thought they wouldn't leave." Aang and Katara gave him a deadpan look while Jake chuckled.

"Don't be so hard, Sokka. At least they gotcha outta that shit house of a cave." He was referring to the giant mole-badger things.

The others were still sore at him but didn't dare show it. "Whatever, let's go!" Sokka ran to the hill with Aang and Katara in tow.

Jake smirked and raised an amused eyebrow. He let out a dark chuckle as Jake effortlessly caught up with them.

"Everyone, I give you the earth kingdom city of O-" Sokka and everyone were shocked but Jake smiled in sadistic glee.

"Oh, yes." The city was now under Fire Nation control.

Aang couldn't believe his eyes. "I can't believe it. I know the war's spread far but Omashu always seemed...untouchable."

"It was untouchable." Sokka said. "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great earth kingdom stronghold left."

"Aang, I'm sorry." Katara laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But we have to move on."

Aang narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm going in to find Bumi."

"Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still..." Sokka stopped himself, realizing that that was the wrong thing to say.

"He's what? Bumi's what, Sokka?" The Avatar all but dared Sokka to continue what he was saying.

Sokka looked away. "Around." He said lamely and Jake chuckled.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi but there are other people out there who could teach you earth bending." Katara tried to reason but Aang remained adamant.

"This isn't about finding a teacher." The avatar turned to the occupied city. "This is about finding a friend."

"And finding me some entertainment."

While Jake entered through other means, Aang, Katara, and Sokka went for the secret entrance.

"I don't get it. If there was a secret entrance, why didn't we use this before?" Sokka asked as Aang opened the grates, letting out a wave of putrid sewage.

"That answer your question."

They entered the sewer. Aang air bent the sludge away, Katara did the same with her water bending but Sokka got all of it head on. And boy was he getting dirty.

By the time they got to the surface, it was already night. Aang and Katara came out first while Sokka came out covered in sludge.

"Uuhhh." He moaned like a zombie and Katara washed him clean. Aang bent some air to dry him off and Sokka gave them a tired look.

That is, until something was sucking on his face. "AAAHHHH!" He tried pulling the things off. "They won't let go! Help!"

Aang tackled him to the ground. "Stop making so much noise." He got off Sokka as Katara came towards them. "It's just a purple pentapus."

Sokka was still freaking out but Aang tickled those pentapus and they let go with an audible pop. The water tribe boy did the same with the other and it too let go.

They were about to leave when some soldiers called their attention. "Hey! What are you kids doing here?"

The airhead hid behind Katara and Sokka and quickly put on a hat to hid his tattoos. Wasn't the best but here's hopin'.

"Uhm, sorry. We were just on our way home." Katara chuckled lamely and they turned back to leave.

The leader was about to leave too until he saw all those spots on Sokka's neck. "Wait a minute." He grabbed Sokka's shoulder. "What's the matter with him?"

Sokka and Aang were getting nervous but luckily Katara thought quickly. "Uh, he has pentapocs, sir."

Not convinced, the leader tried to touch those spots. "It's highly contagious." The was Katara said it made him stop and withdraw his hand.

Getting what his sister was doing, Sokka acted sick. "Uugggghhh, it's so awful I'm dying." He moaned in fake agony.

"And deadly."

Immediately, the soldiers began to move back. "Hey, I think I've heard of pentapocs before. Didn't your cousin Cheng die of it?"

"We better go wash our hands." They turned tail and ran back to whatever whole they came out of. "And burn our clothes!"

"Wow, can't believe that worked." Sokka said and turned to Aang who was scratching one of this pentapus things.

"Thank you, sewer friend."

After maneuvering past some guards, Aang and the others hid behind some construction materials.

"We need to find Bumi and get out of here fast." Katara said and the two boys silently agreed.

"Where could they be keeping him?" Sokka whispered and Aang looked around.

"Somewhere he can't earthbend. Somewhere made of metal."

Right below them, a group of 5 soldiers were escorting two women.

"There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." A girl in her mid to late teen years said. She was wearing a noble robe, her bangs covered most of her eyes and she was one of those goths.

"Mai, be grateful. Your father was appointed governor, we're like royalty here. You should be happy and enjoy it." The other one, clearly her mother said while carrying a bouncing baby boy.

Above the Omashu delivery system, two men waited for the escort to come closer. "The targets are approaching."

"Take them out."

"I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation but this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens." Mai complained as her mother slightly glared at her.

Unknowing to them, someone had heard her complaint. "Hehe, well, well."

As the escort neared, the earthbender forced the rocks down the slide towards them.

Aang saw this and couldn't just sit by let this happen so he forced the rocks away but that caught the attention of those he saved.

"The resistance!" The older woman pointed at Aang and Mai smirked. Finally some action.

She threw her arrows at Aang and he just barely dodged. The guards scrambled to get them but Katara whipped two away with her water bending.

Mai had gotten onto their level and launched a barrage of arrows towards Katara but she was able to block them with ice.

As she continued to chase them, Jake was watching from above with a smirk. Really, those three must be cursed or something.

When those idiots disappeared, Jake chuckled darkly. Mai noticed something was off, terribly off, she looked up to see a figure standing some 9 meters above her.

The moment their eyes met, Mai felt a shiver run down her spine then what really took the cake was the fact that his eyes glowed a demonic red and gave the darkest chuckle before disappearing.

Shaking off the feeling, Mai walked back to her mother and brother while Jake watched her leave. _'First blood.'_

In the following day, the city was evacuated because of some _plague._ If there was any bigger bullshit Jake had heard, it had yet to come because this brilliant idea was Sokka's.

And they managed to pick up one extra. A baby. Tomtom was chasing Momo who was trying his damn best to get away from that monster of a baby.

The lemur did managed and Tomtom was now interested in Sokka's weapon and put it in his mouth.

"No!" Sokka pulled it away. "Bad fire nation baby!"

Tomtom began to cry and Katara glared at her immature brother. She flicked his head back and Sokka gave it back. "Fine, here."

Jake chuckled darkly. "Pushover." He said and Sokka glared at him.

"Oh, you're so cute." Katara cooed and hugged the baby, much to Jake's disgust and...

"Sure, he's cute now but when he's older, he'll join the fire nation army. You won't think he's so cute then, he'll be a killer." An earthbender said and Katara held up Tomtom.

"Does that look like the face of a killer to you?"

Jake grinned insanely at Tomtom. "That can be arranged." Katara immediately hid the baby behind her back and glared at Jake as did Sokka and Aang.

They already had to deal with a bloodthirsty monster with no shred of a conscience, the world doesn't need another one.

Before anything could be said, a screech caught their attention. "A messenger hawk."

Aang unrolled the scroll. "It's from the fire nation governor, he thinks we kidnapped his son."

"Is that so?" Jake laughed.

Ignoring him, Aang continued. "So he wants to make a trade. His son for King Bumi."

It was morning and Aang carried a sleeping Tomtom while he watched the sunrise. He walked towards the other.

"You realize we're probably walking into a trap." Sokka said, one of the very rare times he makes sense in Jake's book.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi." He smiled at the little infant. "Today's a new day, I have a good feeling about this."

Jake had enough of this lovey dovey bullshit. "You're an idiot." They looked at Jake and he climbed onto Appa.

Back at the city, a carriage was heading towards Mai who waited with a bored expression. The carriage was set down and a young teen came out of it accompanied by another teen girl.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." Mai bowed before smiling.

The two shared a laugh before lightly hugging. "It's great to see you, Mai."

Then the other girl hugged Mai. "I thought you ran off and joined the circus, Ty Lee. You said it was your calling."

"Well, Azula called a little louder."

"I have a mission and I need you both." Azula came towards them and Mai smirked.

"Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place." Mai was not gonna waste this chance.

A few moments later, Azula and her elite team were in the throne room of the governor but it was Azula who sat on the throne and the governor and his wife bowed.

"I apologize, you've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon, we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tomtom back." The governor said.

"Yes, I'm so sorry about your son." Azula's tone was anything but sorry. "But really, what did you expect by making all of the citizens leave?"

She stood up and glared at them. "My father has entrusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things."

"Forgive me, you highness." The governor and his wife bowed.

"You stay here, Mai will handle the exchange so you won't mess it up. And there is no more Omashu, I'm renaming it in honor of my father. The city of New Ozai."

At the incomplete statue of Ozai, waited Aang, Katara, and Sokka for the deal. They didn't bother looking for Jake, they could only hope that he doesn't show up and for the city's sake, the deal went smoothly.

Then three girls accompanied by two soldiers came towards them. Aang heard familiar laughing and looked up. It was Bumi.

"Hi, everybody!" He laughed and Aang smiled.

"You brought my brother?" Mai asked as Bumi was lowered behind them.

"He's here, we're ready to trade." Aang said but Azula has other plans.

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me, do you mind?"

"Of course not, Princess Azula." Mai said.

"We're trading a two year old for a king, a powerful earth bending king. It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

Mai took a moment to think it over and agreed with Azula. "You're right." She walked in front of them. "The deals off."

Bumi's cage rose again and just before Aang could get him, Mai fired an arrow at their feet. "You won't be going anywhere."

"Men, arrest them." Azula ordered the her personal guards and they obeyed it to the letter.

Not even five steps, a dark voice stopped them dead in their tracks. "The deal's off? Then all bets are off."

Then tendrils shot up from the floorboards and grabbed the soldiers. Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee jumped back to avoid them as the soldiers struggled.

Knowing what was to come, Sokka and Katara covered Tomtom's eyes and ears. Wise, because...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The tendrils began tearing them apart. Peeling the flesh from the bone very slowly before consuming them.

Ty Lee felt sick at the display and threw up her lunch. Mai looked away in fright. Azula, however, was fascinated.

The tendrils converged and soon formed the smirking form of Jake.

"Hehe, well hello ladies."


	10. Chapter 10 - Worst Nightmare

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**Book I**__**I**_ – _**Earth**_

_**Chapter **__**X **_– _**Worst Nightmare**_

Few could unnerve the fearsome fire nation princess, and even fewer could leave her stunned.

What stood before her and her equally stunned team was not a monster, nor a beast. But a boy.

Azula had never seen anything like this before and it seems that whoever this is was enjoying her confusion.

Jake was amused by this. Three girls? They sent three girls to this deal? Might as well give them cookies while they're at it.

"Yoohoo, bye everybody!" Bumi laughed and Jake looked up and smirked. He looked at the three girls in front of him and chuckled.

"You know, I was expecting a small army, not you."

Mai got her arrows ready and Azula noticed that Ty Lee was shaking in her fighting stance. Whoever can command that level of fear was a worthy opponent in her eyes.

"Oh? I can see why." She pointed to the puddle of blood he was standing on and he snickered.

Jake looked back to the others. "You better get Bumi. I'll deal with the triplets here."

"Jake, please don't kill them." Aang pleaded as they went towards King Bumi while Jake stayed behind with his new playthings.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

Azula frowned. Those three were getting away with the king and she was stuck with this Jake. She was no fool, she knew a very dangerous foe when she saw one. But strangely, she liked it. The challenge, but she didn't know how far that challenge was willing to go.

Jake was also itching for something but he was disappointed that his fun was limited to three girls.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with." He held up his hand and smiled sweetly at them. "No hard feelings girls." Jake snapped his fingers and a wall of flames came towards the trio.

Instincts took over their shock as Mai and Ty Lee dived to the side while Azula jumped over it, seeing as if she tried to block it, she would be roasted.

The moment they landed Jake came running and clapped his hands out creating a massive shockwave that launched them to the edge of the scaffolds.

"What just happened?" Mai groaned before she heard an insane chuckle. She looked up only to see the terrifying face of a monster.

Aang, Sokka and Katara were busy getting to Bumi. It would've been easy if it weren't for the guards protecting him. "We gotta get the baby outta here!" Katara said.

Sokka was blowing that piece of shit bison whistle. "Way ahead of ya'."

"You guys hold them off while I go get-" Aang was cut off when an explosion erupted beneath them, rocking the scaffolds. Luckily, the three weren't harmed.

"What is he trying to do, bury us alive?!" Sokka raged but that was a fine idea.

Aang looked at the guards who were still trying to get up. "Doesn't matter!" He leapt towards Bumi's cage. "Hi Bumi!"

"Aang, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Bumi, I'll get you outta here in no time." He started blowing on the chains as Appa came in and blasted the guards away with his tail. "Ride's here."

"Wait Aang, I'm not going with you." The mad king said and Aang looked stunned.

"What?!"

A crack resounded and the proud princess stumbled to the ground in excruciating pain. She held her arm, the bone sticking out of it. Never had she experienced this.

She looked to her right and saw Mai was impaled through her shoulders, palms, and feet to a cross. She looked to her left and saw Ty Lee hanging upside down. By the torn muscle of her leg.

The great princess gritted her teeth in pain, both physical and emotional. Until she heard slow mocking claps and an insulting laugh that made her blood boil and run cold at the same time.

"Bravo." Jake laughed sadistically, applauding their vain and entertaining effort. "Bravo. You're interesting, princess. A bit more than prince scarface." He stalked towards her with an insane grin.

For the first time, Azula felt fear. She thought she was a monster, but this...thing proved her wrong. Oh, so wrong. She had goals that she was willing to kill, but _his _goal was to make others suffer. By the slowest possible way.

Jake was now directly in front of her and Azula tried one last desperate attack but he just crushed her hand in his own, making her hold back a scream of pain.

"Ah, so, still some fight eh? Good." This one had drive, time to make her scream.

Using his blood bending, Jake hoisted her up to meet his deranged eyes. Azula struggled to get free with what's left of her strength. "That's the way. Squirm for me. Try to worm your way out of this, princess."

"D-damn you." She managed to hiss out and Jake smiled wickedly.

"I am damnation." Jake slowly closed his hand and very slowly, every bone and blood vessel were being pulled apart. The pain was enough to make even Azula scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Music to a monster's ears. Jake chuckled as her ribs snapped one by one and tears were threatening to spill.

"Aw, the wittle pwincess is cwying." Jake said mockingly before he made the capillaries in her head explode. Before he could finish her off in a grand explosion of blood and guts, that damn idiot just had to ruin the fun.

"Jake, c'mon!" Aang said, trying very hard not to look at what he had done to the three girls.

Jake scowled before smirking evilly at the near dead Azula. "To be continued, bitch." He dropped her bloody form with the rest of her lackeys to the ground and jumped towards Appa.

"So, where the coocoo king?" He laid back on the saddle with a sigh of relaxation.

"Bumi couldn't come. He said I need-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Where's the baby?" Jake looked at Sokka who was still holding Tomtom and smiled.

"Go back, I wanna hang that in front of his sister." The moment he said that, Katara rushed over and shielded the baby from his insane idea.

"Jake, I know you're a monster but this is going too far."

Jake shrugged. "Party pooper." He looked back towards his broken toys and smiled. He left just enough life in them to get back up and when they do, the real fun begins.

"Where's the next stop?"

_**AN: Okay so this is the results of the poll. Surprisingly, it's Toph. But I guess there's some logic in this.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Blind Bandit

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**Book II – Earth**_

_**Chapter XI – The Blind Bandit**_

In all sense, Aang finding his earth bending teacher had been really…interesting. First, they went to a swamp where some freaky illusions happened. Aang saw a strange girl with a pig with wings, Katara saw her dead mother, Sokka saw Princess Yue, and Jake saw something that even he couldnt believe.

After a run in with a strange swamp thing that turned out to be a wise and half naked water bender, they went to some earth kingdom village where there was an event called Avatar Day. And once again, the avatar's curse was upon them.

Jake laughed in their faces as Aang was taken away and was actually hoping for that spineless coward to be eaten by the bears. Sadly, he still lived which pissed Jake off.

A few days since, they were now in the town of…Jake didn't pay attention to the name but they were at a shop. And Sokka was looking for a damn bag.

"It's pricy, but I really do like it." The boy said.

"Then you should get it, you deserve something nice." Katara said to her older brother and Jake scoffed.

"Since when."

"I do, don't I?" Sokka apparently didn't hear the resident psychopath. "But it's too expensive, I shouldn't."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh my God, let's just go already." He walked on right ahead of these cursed idiots. Katara and Aang soon followed, finally seeing that Sokka was a lost cause.

Sokka slumped his shoulders and was about to go after them when he changed his mind. Again. "You know what, I'm gonna take it."

"I hate shopping." Jake grumbled.

While they waited for that shopping moron, a dude came by Aang. "Hey, you kids like earth bending? Like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's earth bending academy."

After an entertaining time when Aang got blasted by a big rock, they decided that Yu was not the teacher Aang was looking for.

"I think the Boulder's gonna win back the title in Earth Rumble 6." One of the students from that blasted academy said that caught their attention, except for a bored Jake.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earth benders in the world to even get a shot at the champion." That got Aang and Jake's attention.

'_Best?' _Jake had that deranged hungry look in his eyes again. Next element, earth.

"Excuse me, but where is this tournament exactly?" Aang asked politely.

"It's on the island of none'ya. None'ya business!" The two laughed in his face and went on their merry way.

Sokka laughed and wiped the tears away. "Oh, I gotta remember that one."

Katara placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." She ran towards the boys. "Hey, strong guys, wait up!"

This left Jake, Aang, Sokka, and Momo there. "What was I thinking? I don't need a new back. Why'd you let me buy this?" Sokka dropped the bag as Jake smirked at the ruckus Katara was making.

Momo jumped into the bag and made himself comfortable and Katara came back. "You ready to find an earth bending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble 6!"

"How'd you get them to tell you?"

"Oh, a girl has her ways." She said innocently while Jake chuckled darkly.

It was night time and they were in an arena inside a mountain. "Hey, front row seats. Wonder why nobody else is seating here." Then a boulder landed right next to Jake who didn't even flinch just sighed.

"Stop asking so many fucking questions."

Rocks were flying as an earth bender was trying and failing in Jake's eyes to put up a show. "Welcome to Earth Rumble 6. I am your host, Shin Fu!" The crowd cheered.

Katara sighed bored. "This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other."

Sokka smirked. "That's what I paid for."

"The rules are simple, just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win." Shin Fu jumped to his announcer table and began to introduce the potential targets.

A man who had way too much muscle and a big ass tub of lard was in the ring. "Our first match, the Boulder vs. the Big Bad Hippo!"

The Big Bad Cholesterol gave a pathetic roar that made Jake yawn in pure boredom. No freakin' way was he gonna find a suitable bender to consume.

"Listen up, Hippo. You may be big but you ain't bad. The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide!" The way he said that reminded Jake of a professional wrestler he gutted back in the day.

"Hippo MAD!" The Hippo began jumping, rocking the ring to knock the Boulder off.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking the ring!" Shin Fu said as the Boulder saved himself by bending a stone slab and throwing it to the Hippo.

The Hippo was celebrating his supposed victory when he felt something hit him in the back. He turned back and saw Boulder bending the rock beneath him.

The fool was heavy but the Boulder managed to throw him off the ring and the crowd went wild. "The Boulder wins!"

"How 'bout the Boulder? He's got some good moves." Katara suggested but Aang seemed unsure.

"I don't know, Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He just listens to his big muscles. What do you think Sokka?"

"YEAAAAHHH, WOOOOO!"

Katara face palmed while Aang snickered. "What about you Jake?" He asked only to see the monster lying down on the seats fast asleep.

Jake was so bored from, he was beginning to regret coming here. This whole thing was as fake as pro wrestling and he was devastated when he realized that! Needless to say, he just went to sleep, seeing as how this would take a while.

After about 4 matches, it was now the main event.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Boulder vs. your champion, The Blind Bandit!"

Jake had woken up but he was still lying down to get a look at this champion. He was genuinely surprised to see a little girl. Upon closer inspection, she really was blind, meaning she should be good.

"She can't really be blind. It's just part of her character." Katara said disbelievingly but Aang shook his head.

"I think she is."

"I think she is GOING DOWN!"

Back at the ring, the two squared off with Jake watching for potential prey.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl." Jake was itching to tear him apart because of that stupid voice.

"Sound to me like you're scared, Boulder." She taunted that made the Boulder pout.

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings and he's ready to bury you in a rockalanche!"

"Whenever you're ready. The Pebble." She laughed in his face while Jake smirked.

'_This kid's got spunk.'_ He thought while Aang remembered his vision from the swamp.

"It's on!" The newly named Pebble declared and the two stared each other down…well, he did the Blind Bandit was…well…blind, after all.

The Boulder made his move and the girl took on her fighting stance. Using the vibrations, she saw that the Pebble was about to make a step and kicked her feet to make rupture towards the Boulder.

Aang and Jake followed its path and Jake was granted the great pleasure of watching the muscle bound idiot make a full split.

Sokka lost his enthusiasm after that.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" He screeched like a bitch and the girl knocked him out of the ring and him sliding down the wall.

"You're winner and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!" She raised her fist in victory.

Sokka cried dramatically at the loss of his idol as Jake chuckled, sitting up. "Girl's got style."

"How did she do that?" Katara asked and Aang had the answer to that question.

"She waited. And listened." He now knew this girl was his earth bending teacher. The only thing left was to convince her. Shouldn't be a problem right?

Shin Fu jumped from his stand and landed beside the blind girl. "To make this a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the blind bandit!" The crowd was silent. "What?! No one dares to face her?"

"I will." A voice answered the challenge. It was Aang with his goofy smile on.

Shin Fu went back to his stand as two squared off. "Go Aang! Avenge the Boulder!" Sokka cheered as Katara shook her head. Jake, however was already waiting for his chance at this.

"Do people really wanna see _two _little girls fighting out here?" She taunted and the crowed 'ooohed'.

Aang raised his hands in defense. "I don't really wanna fight you, I wanna talk to you."

Sokka was outraged. "BOOOOO! No talking!" Then Katara slapped him in the arm for booing Aang.

"Don't boo at him!"

Aang took the first step and the girl smirked and tried to launch Aang out of the ring but being an airbender had its perks and he landed softly behind her.

"Someone's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?" Even though that was a little corny, Jake chuckled. Aang shrugged his shoulders before being launched again.

"Where did you go?"

"Please, wait."

"There you are!" She hoisted a large rock and pushed it towards Aang. The Avatar was about to blast the rock and her away when Jake thought otherwise. Giving a subtle pull, he made Aang fall and he was instantly launched out of the ring.

Katara and Sokka went towards him while Jake remained where he was, smirking at the bandit.

"Anybody else who wants a shot at me!?" She issued her open challenge to anyone and Jake chuckled. This was going to be fun.

"If you insist." He jumped onto the ring, the impact creating a big shockwave. Jake already knew she saw through vibrations like any other blind animal. So, why not give her an overdose.

The girl smirked. "Ah, fresh meat." Jake was starting to like this girl.

Jake chuckled as Sokka and Katara were helping a dazed Aang back to their seats. "Go, Jake! Mop the floor with her!"

"Jake? That's a stupid name." She chuckled and Jake too laughed.

"And Blind Bandit is soooo much better." The crowd snickered and the girl growled.

The girl got into her fighting stance while Jake stood casually with his hands in his pocket. "Well? Are you gonna do something?"

"As a matter of fact." He spread out his arms wide, almost in a welcoming manner. "Hit me with your best shot, shrimp." That did it. The girl grinded her teeth in rage and Jake smiled. "C'mon, small fry."

'_This idiot's going down!' _She launched volleys of huge rocks at him and Jake took it all. After she was done, she was slightly panting from the exertion. But nevertheless, she smirked. "Guess that'll teach ya' a lesson in messin' with me!"

Aang, Sokka, and Katara knew better. In fact, they didn't know what sick game Jake was going to play now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your champion-"

Shin Fu was interrupted by a slow mocking clap from the dust cloud. "Very nice." The dust cloud soon settled and within, stood a completely unharmed Jake with a sadistic look in his eye and a frightening grin.

The girl and the rest were shocked, especially her. She had dished out extra on that and yet he was still standing…and still breathing?!

"Very" He clapped hard and a massive shockwave sent her stumbling slightly. "Nice."

Seeing as how the match was far from over, Shin Fu made the infinitely wise choice of hightailing it outta there!

The girl seemed a little wearier now and Jake knew he had her. "So you see through vibrations, eh?" He ignored her surprise. "What happens when you feel too much?"

The girl was stupefied until her entire world became a hellish mess. Her earth bending vision was going haywire and she couldn't feel him anywhere! "What the hell is going on?!" She fired random boulders at different directions, some hitting the stands.

Jake laughed gleefully at her; savoring the moment that her greatest strength was used against her. He had sent out tendrils drilling into the rock, making her sensing useless now. She was at his mercy.

"Look at you, running around like a headless chicken. It makes me wanna laugh!" And laugh he did as the girl grew more frustrated.

"Face me like a man, you bitch!"

"My, my, what a mouth you have. I must discipline you." He rushed forward and delivered a bone shattering punch to her gut and elbowed her neck, the force was enough to send her out of the ring. She fell to the unforgiving floor with a thud and the mostly destroyed arena was silent.

Shin Fu and the Boulder were speechless. Jake recalled his tendrils and looked at crowd who immediately began cheering.

Aang went for the girl as Jake waited for the money. The girl was cradling her stomach as she tried to stand ad leave. "Wait, please! I need an earth bending teacher and I think it's supposed to be you!"

The girl was not having any of this shit. "Whoever you are, just leave me alone." She grumbled and shut the rock behind her.

"Wait!" But it was already too late and Aang let out a sad sigh.

Shin Fu stood at the ring with the smirking Jake and handed him the belt and money which he gave the belt to Sokka and kept the money. What can he say, he was one greed mothafucka'.

The next day, they were still searching for the little girl called the Blind Bandit. They found a match when Jake had his turn at interrogating the same boys Katara did. Only it was more on the psychological scaring than intimidation and it took him only a few sweet seconds.

Toph was still reeling from her match last night, those punches hurt like hell but she tried her best not to show it to her damn overprotective parents.

Toph's father sipped at his tea, together with his wife. "I'm pleased to hear that Toph's private lessons are going well, but I want to be sure that she isn't doing anything dangerous."

Master Yu, the same jackass from before smiled. "Absolutely not. I am keeping her in the beginner's level, basic forms and breathing exercises only."

"Very good."

Toph was getting tired of this crap but she can't do anything about it. She despised her mundane life!

A servant came in and bowed. "Excuse me, sir. But you have a visitor."

"Who thinks they are so important that they could just come to my home unannounced?" He asked in outrage.

"The Avatar, sir." That got everyone's attention. Why would the Avatar come here of all places?

"Very well, please show them in." Toph's father conceded.

After a few minutes, four people came in. "Well, well, isn't this a surprise." That voice, Toph know that mocking, smug, and demented voice.

'_No…'_

Jake was smirking all the way through dinner. His enjoyment came from when Toph's mother asked him about the war and he replied with an insane grin and said this. "I hope it never ends."

He could also see Toph, the girl he beat, was slightly unnerved and it made him chuckle. Then Aang just had to butt in. Let's just say he and Toph didn't get along very well.

After dinner, he was outside while the three stooges slept in. He enjoyed sleep but sometimes he likes to stay up. He was about to reach for his dogtags when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Hey, bub." He turned around and smirked.

"The hell are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I should be asking you that, nutjob."

Jake just shrugged. "So, the Blind Bandit reduced to a sweet obedient little daughter." Toph could almost see that grin on his face.

Not wanting to get into an insult battle that she knows will be the death of her, Toph just sighed. "Yeah." She walked around the garden with Jake following with a smirk on. This girl was just interesting.

"Even though, I was born blind, I never really had a problem with seeing." Jake gave a silent yawn and Toph continued. "I see through earth bending, kinda like seeing through my feet."

"I know, that's how I beat you." He just loves to rub it in.

"Yeah, how did you find out, anyway?"

Jake gave an amused smile. "Trade secret, but you have a really useful ability there." _'Definitely worth the effort.'_

Giving out a sigh, Toph raked her fingers through her hair. "My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless."

"So just leave. Simple as that."

Toph shook her head. "They're my parents. Where am I supposed to go?"

"In case you haven't heard, the one named the Airhead needs an earth bending teacher. You fit the bill just fine. My advice, come with us. You have until tomorrow to decide." Jake left her there to contemplate on his choice, unaware of his…other purpose.

_**AN: So, anyway the pairing will be Toph and Insane Jake because that's what you guys voted for. Second, I have a poll which where the sequel should be placed so go and vote because I got a ton of ideas for all of those settings but can't decide on which so you decide which is best.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Good Luck

_**Avatar The Last Airbender and Prototype crossover. **_

_**Book I**__**I**_ – _**Earth**_

_**Chapter **__**XII – Good Luck**_

Over the next several weeks, Jake was getting restless. All this inaction is making him antsy and that was always a bad sign.

Sure, the airhead learned earthbending from Toph. It took _a lot_ of work but the avatar got it down.

Then things got interesting when they discovered some buried library. And a giant talking owl. The moment it laid eyes on Jake, it looked like it was going to shit itself.

Then after that, the bison was stolen and Aang got all angry and Jake only made it worse. Saying the so called avatar had no one but him to blame like how he abandoned his temple and Gaytso to die.

Aang didn't take too kindly to that and tried to attack Jake, he kept missing as Jake was laughing mockingly at the distraught avatar.

Katara managed to pull them together and managed to trek across the desert. After a run in with the Sandbenders that took Appa.

Then they had to go through a pass because the O merciful avatar just had to be a noble idiot. The pass was…uneventful until this great big lizard showed up and Jake was more than happy about it.

Long story short, they made it out and now, on the way to Ba Sing Se.

"I think I'm going on ahead." Aang said. "While you guys make it to Ba Sing Se, I'll use the time to find Appa."

Katara hugged him reassuringly. "Take as long as you need."

Aang nodded. "I promise, I'll find Appa as fast as I can." He grabbed his staff as Sokka and Toph came towards them.

"See you in the big city." Sokka said.

Toph punched him on the shoulder. "Say hi to that big fuzzball for me."

Aang nodded and readied his glider. "You ready, Momo?" The lemure nodded and they flew off to the walled city.

"So…" They all turned to Jake who was looking at his nail. "We ready to go?"

A few hours later, they were finally at the foot of the wall. It was huge! It would take Jake a good 2 minutes to run all the way up.

Before they could call the guards, Aang landed in front of them with a serious expression.

"I thought you were looking for Appa." Katara said.

"I was, until I saw something. Something big." Jake smiled internally. Finally, some real fun. "Toph, I need your hel with this."

The blind girl nodded and both she and Aang bend the rock beneath their feet to go up the wall.

"Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka crossed his arms until they noticed Jake was grinning madly.

"Well, well. This just got a whole lot more fun." They looked at what his deranged eyes were looking at and once they did, everyone, except for Aang and Toph, widened their eyes.

A huge drill was coming towards the wall. They knew it was going to be another invasion attempt and this time, it had a higher chance of succeeding.

And only one was actually leaning on that to happen.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe." Ying said worriedly as she and her husband, Tahn, hugged their newborn daughter.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" They turned to see two Earth Kingdom guards glaring at them. "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall."

Aang stepped forward. "I'm the Avatar. Take me to whoever's in charge."

"It is an honor to welcome you to the Outer Wall, young Avatar. But your help is not needed." An old general said confidently.

"Not needed?" Aang asked.

"Not needed. I have the situation under control. I assure you, the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall." General Sung motioned Team Avatar to follow him. "Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded."

"Yeah? And what about the Dragon of the West?" Jake challenged and Toph continued for him.

"He got in?"

General Sung looked stupid. "W-well, technically, yes. But he was quickly expunged."

"So, how are you gonna contain _that_?" Sokka pointed at the drill that was still far.

"Not to worry, I sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team."

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "Wow, that name sucks. But I'll humor you."

The team the general was talking about made a pathetic attempt to stop the drill. C'mon, really? Do these idiots expect to stop that thing with some rocks?

Then they were all taken down by a familiar face. _'This day just keeps getting better and better.'_

"WE'RE DOOMED!" The so called general wailed like a girl and Sokka slapped some sense into him.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!"

General Sung massaged his cheek. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Toph and Sokka gave a smug smirk. "Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?"

General Sung looked humiliated and waddled his way to Aang. "Yes, please." He squeaked out.

"Sure, I'll-" Aang was cut off by Jake's chuckling.

"Hehehe, oh no, you've had your fun." He turned to them with an insane and bloodthirsty grin. "Now its my turn to play."

Aang and the rest paled. They had tried to keep Jake under control for the most part since the North Pole because they knew what would happen if he went ballistic.

"No, Jake. We can handle-"

"Say, General. Are these two expendable?" Jake turned his attention to two guards who backed away slightly.

"They're willing to die for the Earth Kingdom, of that's what you're asking." Oh, how he would regret telling Jake that.

Jake's grin widened to inhuman levels and his eyes turned bloody red. He dashed towards the two guards and held them up by the neck.

The two guards struggled against his grip but Jake was far too strong. They looked into his eyes and their struggles only increased for fear now controls them.

Katara and Sokka ran towards him and tried to pry the soldiers from his grip. "Let them go, now! Jake!"

Jake laughed and tendrils sprouted from his back and knocked the two away. Everyone moved back in fright as the tendrils swayed back and forth.

"Hehe, let's have some fun." The guards shook their heads fiercely as the tendrils dug into them.

Aang expected them to melt like Jake's last victims but something was different. They weren't melting, they were just shaking.

Then Jake let them go and they fell still shaking and convulsing. Jake took a step back with a malicious smirk. Whatever he did, Aang just knew it was worse than death.

After a few second, the guards got onto all four and something that horrified all happened.

Their bodies began to change, muscles became so large that they ripped through the skin. They grew metal like claws and their heads were nothing more than a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and eyes.

These were no longer the two men from before, they were now monsters. They were now Brawlers.

The brawlers roared that shook the earth and Jake laughed in glee. The earth kingdom soldiers looked on in horror at what happened to their comrade and then at the monster that turned them into those _things_.

Aang and the rest of the group backed away in fright. What has he done to them?!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jake's laughter echoed.

"Sir, there's a situation on the wall." One of the operators in the drill reported to War Minister Qin.

"What kind of situation?"

"Sketchy at best, sir. I think it would be better to look at the spy glass to confirm it."

Azula sighed and turned to Tai Lee. "Tai Lee, see what's going on."

The girl gave a curt nod and looked into the spy glass. What she saw made her blood cold and mind to cloud. Azula noticed that Tai Lee was shaking and shook her head.

"What do you see?"

Tai Lee got her eyes out of the spy glass and huddled in her seat with her knees close to her chest. She was definitely spooked.

"He's here. He's here. He's here."

Mai groaned in annoyance as she twirled her knife. "Who's here?"

Tai Lee pointed at the wall. "_Him_"

Azula and Mai looked at the wall. Mai dropped her knife, Azula's eyes were wide.

_'No...'_

Jake looked at the drill. Just thinking about how many he would kill made him salivate. A bloodbath was long overdue. He walked to the edge of the wall followed by his brawlers who were growling, anticipating their first meal.

Slowly, tendrils engulfed Jake's body. Creating a black substance that covered his body until he was completely covered. Let the games begin.

"Let's eat." With that said, he and his brawlers jumped off the wall and landed with a devastating shockwave. They took off at amazing speed to the drill but he wanted to enjoy himself first.

Jake commanded one brawler to the left and the other to the right while he charged full speed towards the line of tanks.

Laughing, he morphed his hands to hammerfist and launched himself to the first tank, obliterating it. Those on the wall could only watch the carnage unfold. Those...things tore through the metal like paper and _ate_ those inside of them. Some of the weaker souls, like General Sung, fainted from the sheer savagery of it.

But sadly, it was far from over. Not with Jake.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YEEEEESS!" Jake screamed in ecstasy as he mutilated another fleeing soldier. Oh, how he missed the feeling of tearing flesh from flesh.

Inside the control room of the drill, there was only chaos as they watched. Their tanks were slaughtered and eaten by those monstrosities and what's worse, the Demon of the North was controlling them!

"We're dead! We're all dead!" A soldier cried out in despair as another of Jake's demonic laughter reached their ears.

"Control yourselves! The drill's metal shell is several feet thick, there is no way that thing can breach it!"

For once, Azula hoped that the War Minister was right. She'll never admit it but whatever that man was, she feared him. The first time they met, he left her in such a state that in was pitiful.

The look in his eyes...Azula swore she saw millions screaming at her, just waiting to tear her apart.

"Send the remaining soldiers to the inner shell! Make sure that they don't break through!" Azula commanded and some of the men hesitated. "Now!"

Soldiers took up posts in the inner hull, hoping against hope that the War Minister was right.

"Don't worry, princess. He won't get in."

Azula ignored him and waited.

In the inner wall, everything was quiet. Some were praying to Angi that the thick metal would keep those things out. Pity, their god was long dead.

Suddenly, they heard a deafening clang rocked the hull. Then another, but this time, it rocked the hull.

"What gong on down there?!" Qin asked through the intercom.

"We don't know!" Another blow rocked the whole machine. "I think they're trying to break in!"

Azula took the intercom. "Do not leave your post! Fight to the last man!" Another one occurred and this felt like an earthquake.

"Oh, Angi! The bolts are coming loose!" The soldiers were begging to be let out. They tried to claw their way out of the metal door but it was locked.

They could hear the guttural roars of those thing and the insane laughter of the monster itself. Another blow and the bolts came loose and a section of the hull collapsed.

Some of the soldiers were crushed by the falling metal. They were the lucky ones, but the others...

"HERE'S JAKIE!"

"OH, ANG-" Whatever the soldier was going to say turned to static.

"Soldier, report! Anyone report! As War Minister I command you to report!" Qin was getting desperate until the static stopped and the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, have the intruders been dealt with?"

"Hehehe, you mean your guests?" The room's temperature noticeably dropped. "I just wanna take this time to thank you for the great feast you laid out for us."

In the background, they could hear the screams of men being torn apart and the munching of meat and bone.

"Stay where you are and let us come find'ya, that would be great."

Mai tried to hide her terror but she was shaking, Tai Lee was a sobbing mess, and Azula only sat and listened.

"Tai Lee, Mai, Azula." The aforementioned girls froze up. "If you're listening..."

_"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

"Good luck." Jake said in a soft voice and them the com went dead.

The room was silent, the only sound that could be heard was the unfortunate others outside those doors. Horrible screams reached their minds until one eventually broke.

"I can't take it anymore!" An operator screamed in fear before breaking the glass and jumping out of it. A quick death was better than this!

Jake made sure to take his sweet time. Cutting down everything in his way? He missed that. He missed spilling blood, in general.

After killing everyone in the drill, he went back to the wall followed by his brawlers. They were dripping with blood and the brawlers were licking every last drop of it.

Everyone on the wall backed away in fear and Jake chuckled.

"Awww, is that the way to say thank you?" He turned to General Sung, who had regained consciousness but looked ready to faint again.

He receded his face armor to show a terrifying sight. His face was cracked with pulsating veins, his eyes were glowing a demonic red. And what really took the cake was that smile. The smile when you've done something really really bad.

Fearfully, Sung shook his head and Jake giggled. "Well, then." He morphed his arms to claws. "I guess I don't need you anymore." He raised his claws and before Aang could stop him, he cut off his brawlers' head off and consumed them.

When Jake was finished, he let his armor fall as his tendrils writhed under him. His smirk ever present. He lifted his hand and twitched some fingers and from the wall, came a rock levitating above his hand.

This horrified Aang, he had three of the elements now. So that only leaves...

"Now, where to find an airbender."


End file.
